A Nightmare for a Past
by Kail'odian
Summary: A young man wearing a green cloak joins a group of simple bandits so he can get some gold. But does he get more than he bargains for? Based on FE7. Now Rated M. R&R. Story finished. My first author name was: Tactician from the NorthEast, now DasNewfie.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. I just own original characters and this plot line.

Prologue:

The Sacaen Plains. A distant land, described mainly as an ocean of grass, with its only borders to the North with Ilia, and Bern to the south. Of all the territories on the Continent of Elibe, Sacae was one of the most distant, but peaceful to behold. It was a paradise to any who lived there.

But on one faithful night, this paradise was turned into a nightmare, for those that lived near the border with Bern. That night, the people in Southern Sacae, more importantly, of the Lorca tribe, would almost cease to exist.

* * *

It was morning. The sun was shining into a tent.And a large tent at that. Its colour was grey and had two flaps, that served as openings on the left and right sides. It was located in a camp that was one days walk from the border with Sacae. There were chests half-filled with gold and jewels inside the tent, as well as one small bedroll in the corner. There was also a table in the centre, with a map of Elibe and its various regions on it. 

There as also a rapt discussion going on, that was slowly turning into an argument, between a man in a dark green hooded cloak, with brown leather boots, a white shirt, and brown pants, and a brute of a man that was taller by about a head, and had scruffy looking green hair, whose muscles were built up like a ox, and had a unshaven face. His clothes were ragged after travelling through the Bern mountains, but were stained red from all the blood that was spilled on it. There was also men outside the tent, about 20-25 altogether, composed of mostly axe-wielding brigands, but there were alsothree archers, and a small thief with pink hair. They were all looking inside, listening to the plan of attack.

* * *

They had wanted to poison their water supply. I had asked what for, as we had our opponents outnumbered two-fold. We also knew the layout of the land, and knew of what the advantages and disadvantages were in the area where terrain was concerned. I also knew what our forces were using, as well as what our enemy had for weapons. 

"So that this clan can't attack us like the last time we fought on the border..."

I protested. "Groznyi, we were attacking _them._ Of course they fought back. They instinctively defended their clan, that time in Eastern Bern. Wouldn't you?" I actually had some fighters nod their heads and murmur in agreement with this statement.

Our new leader of the group was starting to lose his patience. "You may be our tactician, but I lead this group now!" shouted Gronzyi. "This clans water supply will be poisoned, whether you want it to or not!"

I eyed him carefully, watching for any sudden changes in his demeanor. I was hoping he wouldn't kill me then and there for making a confrontation to him in front of the men. Luckily, he never, as he calmed down some and just moved on to the next part of his plan. The men just stared in silence, with some looking at me, and the rest looking at Gronzyi.

He was still rambling on about the plan for the next attack, while I noticed out of the corner of my eye, a little movement in the trees. The men just ignored it as the wind. I knew better than that though.

'So she's off. Have a safe trip my friend. I hope to see you again...someday.'

* * *

Unknown to everyone, other than the tactician of course, one little thief managed to slip away in the course of that argument, and hid in the trees. The thief pondered for a moment of what to do next, but knew that she had a job to do, so she started quietly walking towards the west. She hoped that her friend would abandon these bandits, start a new life for himself, and would remember what she had told him. She slipped into the forest, and never looked back.

* * *

I wasbeginning to get a head-ache listening to this idiot talk. 

"We will attack at nightfall, the day after tomorrow. That way our opponents should be weakened enough so as not to be able to fight back. This will also help you, tactician."

"Oh? How so?"

"You said you wanted to earn more gold, didn't you? Now here's you chance, boy. You may join us in battle tomorrow night, so you can get a bigger share of the spoils." he said gruffly.

"Finally," I said, as I started to turn. There were a few chuckles at my remark. And at that the meeting was done.

I had been the tactician for these bandits for three years now. I was skilled somewhat a little more than when I first joined these brigands, but it hadn't paid as well as I thought it would. So, for the past few months, I had been wanting to get in the fight. I wanted to battle it out with our opponents, so I can get some more battle experience, but mainly, to get a raise in pay.

What I was about to orchestrate and witness two days hence however, would make my soul bleed sorrow. It would tear my conscience into pieces and crush whatever humanity and dignity I had left. How shameful it would become to even think about it, let alone to live with it. Little did I know however, with the battle that was to come, would ultimately change the way I looked at life. It would change the way I viewed and thought of myself.

It would change my life ... forever.

(END)

(A/N: Anonymous review is enabled, but if I get any flamers, Ill turn it off. But anyway, please Read and Review, and give reasonable, but constructive criticism, as this is my first FanFic. Thank you.)


	2. Flashback: Three Years Ago

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Fire Emblem. That belongs to Nintendo. I just own original characters, and this version of the plot.

Reviewer Corner:

**Dairokkan:** If you want to know about the pink-haired thief, you either have to play or read about FE, or continune to read my chapters as I make them ... ;o).

**Scriptor Pulcher: **Sorry about the POV switch. I didn't notice it, until you had reviewed. I'll try to look out for it in future chapters. Thanks for pointing it out.

**Green Paladin(& GB): **Thanks GP. And yeah, with your story, 'Until the Dusk,' it gave me some ideas for mine with Groznyi, and maybe one or possibly two, other characters.

**Kratos the Judgment:** Thx Kratos. You should know too that your story, 'Legend of the Twin Swords'is one of my favourites. Thats a nice piece of work you got going there.

(A/N: The chapters that I'll be putting up after the Prologue are flashbacks, that lead up to what happens in, and after the Prologue. But it will still be from the tactician's PoV. This chapter will also be **Rated** **M**, due to violence, blood/gore, and suggestive themes. You have been warned. One last thing, this past week has been busy for me, so thats why I didn't put another chapter up).

* * *

Chapter 1: _Flashback: Three Years Ago._

I was staying at the village inn for a couple of days now. This village was located in the south west of Ilia, just a half-days ride from the border of the Plains of Sacae. Somewhat isolated, this village was in a valley, with a thick forest to the west, a group of mountains in the northeast, and a mountain range just to the south which separated Ilia from Sacae.

Normally, I would have continued on my way, but there a few reasons why I decided to stop at this little town. One, my supplies were getting low, as I only had one Vulnerary, and only a little food left. Two, there were reports of bandits in the area, as reported by the scattered locals. I didn't want to be caught at the wrong end of a blade during the night, all the while being outnumbered. I was only a apprentice tactician after-all. And Three, my gold was also getting low. I had to see if there was any group within the town that needed or wanted a travelling tactician...I was hoping anyway.

* * *

That hope had dissipated on the morning of the second day. The town bell in the square was being rung furiously by a panicked villager. I couldn't blame him. There was screaming coming from some of the women all over the place,who were running to their homes, and closing the doors behind them. The shouts and screams were all the same word however:...Bandits! 

There were rumours of bandit activity increasing in southern Ilia, along with another disturbing tale with these rumours: that these bandits were recruiting and gaining numbers, and with those that did not join them, were brutally murdered.

'There were several different clans of bandits in the region, but most of these rumours seem to be about the Taliver. They are based in Bern, so if bandits did attack, they would only steal gold and possessions, not kill people too...'

The crashing of the main gate broke me out of my reverie, and I dashed for the inn. I had to get inside quickly, or I could have been mistaken for a village defender if I stayed in the town square.

The only thing strange was that I was the only traveller that had made it back to the building. I always thought my luck was bad. But anyway, I had managed to get to my room upstairs and pack my things, just before I looked out the window. What I saw astonished me. There were a few farmers and merchants who had some iron weapons, but by the was they were standing, I could tell they were no match for the brigands that came in through the gates. Two merchants were beheaded, just from standing there. I assumed they were paralysed with fear. As their bodies fell like a sack of potatoes, the heads fell and rolled on the ground, bleeding. The rest were slain after realising that they had no chance, and tried to run, only to have several arrows, or an axe dig into their bodies.

I then went downstairs, looking for a secluded spot in the inn. I spotted a table in a darkened corner, and decided to take out my map and sit down. The innkeeper saw me.

"It would be wise for you to try and escape, traveller. Only St. Elimine would know what's going to happen if you don't."

I looked at him and said, "that may be, but we both know what happens to someone who tries to escape from a village that is surrounded, don't we..."

"..."

'In reality, I probably could have escaped, but the odds of it actually happening, well... I don't want to die today.'

He shrugged and went back to trying to hide whatever gold and ale he had inside the bar to another spot in the inn. I was content to stay where I was at the moment, and actually try to find a path through the mountains on my map.

'Slim chance of finding a path out of here. Let's see, mountains to the north, east, and south. And theattack is coming from thewest. What ahellish situation that Im in now...' as I thought.

A lesson form my mentor came reverberating into my head however: 'Surprise is always in your favor,butis also a necessitty if you are outnumbered.' I startedthinking on a plan.

I was also periodically peeping out the window, trying to get a definite number on how big the group of bandits were. I counted about 15-20 bandits, with most of them carrying axes. But there also appeared to be a couple of archers as well. So if I did try to make a break for it, I wouldn't get far. My skills with a sword was low, and there were just too many to fight it out with. But then I saw a swordsman walk into the village square. He was tall, scruffy looking, with scratches on his face, with a scar on his arm as well. His clothes consisted of blue pants, but with a black shirt, and a brown vest. His weapon of choice appeared to be a sword, and the way he walked, it appeared to me, that this was the leader. My belief was confirmed, when an axe-wielding lackey, came up to him giving a verbal report of the raid. I could only pick out some of what he was saying though.

"A'ight Boss, we ... ave..most of ..da gold from 'dose buildins."

"Good. Only one ... not .. robbed yet. Check dat Inn ov'r dere."

"Ok Boss. Dis way boys!"

I stopped looking out the window at that moment, as I knew what was about to happen. And by this time, the innkeeper had part of his door barricaded, and was about to reinforce it. While doing this, he had his barmaids still try to hide the drinks.

There was aloud smash, and the barmaids screamed, as wooden splinters went flying everywhere. But then again so was the innkeeper. He flew through the air, over the counter and fell down inside.

'That's gona leave a mark...'Although, it was no time to have a sense of humour. So I stayed as quiet as I possibly could and continued to look down at my map, but on the inside, my mind screamed at me to move, to get away. But I had to stay put. If I moved now, even something that was ever so slight, I would surely get noticed and die quicker than I could blink. Plus I was still tryin to get my young mind to think of a plan of escape. Problem was, the only plan I kept thinking of was to rush them, which was pointless. There had to be an advantage around here somewhere.

My thoughts stoppedthinking onescape, and went to stealth mode. It was my best bet at the moment, as three bandits came in.They were all brutes, every one of them. And each of them was also carrying an axe of some kind.

"Get dose women ov'r dere, and take 'em outside. 'Ave a liddle fun with 'em, Sid."

"Sure will, Toma. Heh heh heh..."

The barmaids were screaming and kicking as they heard this, but to no avail. They were dragged outside, as their clothes were slowly being ripped off. I could only guess as to what was going to happen to them, but I had a sick feeling as I believed I already knew.

The bandit who I had managed to figure out was Toma, an average built brigand, had stepped over the man who was still on the floor. I heard a moan, and realised it was the innkeeper. Toma ignored him on the floor, and raided the stash of gold and whatever ale thathe could find hidden away. Apparently the guy who did the somersault over the counter, was too frantic to do a good job of hiding his goods. He finally got up and lunged at the bandit, only to have a hand axe fly into his back. The man fell hard onto the floor face first, twitched once, and then abruptly died.

The throwing axe that came in through, belonged to the third brigand that was now heading upstairs, possibly to check if anyone was still up there hiding. Then another bandit came through the doorway. He looked around and finally spotted me. He then turned to Toma, shaking his head angrily while doing so.

"Toma, your as blind as a dead wyvern!"

"Whaddya mean Groznyi? I found all the gold that this dump got, and even some cheap ale to go wid it..."

"Did you bother to check to see if there was anyone else in the room before sacking the place? Did you!"

This guy was obviously ticked off of the fact, that his men had didn't even notice me in the corner of the inn. Then again, I wasn't making much noise or movement either, so it wasn't hard to just pass me over as part of the surroundings. I smiled a little as Toma looked genuinely perplexed. Then he looked to where Groznyi was pointing. My smile immediately faded.

Toma looked, and saw me. He began to smirk, as he jumped over the bar, and started to walk over to where I was sitting. That was his first mistake.

"Hey you!"

I looked at him, but then looked back at my map, but was also readying my dagger, which was sheathed under my dark green cloak. Unfortunately, my conscience was screaming at me to flee. Somehow, I managed to block it momentarily as I began to concentrate on getting a way to ultimately ... join ... these bandits. An unspeakable act and thought. Plus,I really didn't want to, but given the circumstances,it was the only plan,and advantage that I could think of.Besides, my will to survive forced me to start thinking like this.

"You won't ignore me!" he said. He came over and raised his axe, swinging it into the table, creating a split all the way through. And in the process, grabbed my map, and ripped it to pieces. This was his second mistake.

"Your right. It seems I can't ignore you now." And so I stood up, looked him straight in the eye and asked him, "What's a tactician to do now without his map?"

This Toma only laughed at.

"Oh, did I mess up yur little pepper? HAR, Ha ha hah ha ha ha ha!"

That was the third and last mistake he would that he would ever make...

* * *

Unknown to me and the idiot who destroyed the table, the bandit leader walked in. He began questioning his second in command about what was going on. 

"Groznyi! What's taking so long? Get the gold so we can leave this worthless village!"

"Boss, hold on. Toma is havin some fun with dat dimwit of a tactician ov'r dere..."

"A tactician, eh?" ... 'He might come in handy if Toma doesn't kill him,' the leader thought.

* * *

I had already begun to pull out my dagger from underneath, and was now almost ready tostrike him. 

'The fool is still laughing his head off, so this is my chance!'

I lunged forward into the man, and my weapon, struck into his ribcage, and pierced his heart. The bandit stopped laughing almost immediately. Instead he began to cough up blood instead. I then ripped out my blade, all bloody and dripping with the blood of this bandit, and kicked him back somewhat. Toma staggered a couple steps backward, while staring at me, and then fell backwards to the floor, dead.

"Well, I'll be..." said the bandit leader. He then noticed Groznyi was wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. But was rapidly turning into a rage at the lost of his comrade. As the second in command was about to attack, the leader held him back.

"LET ME GO! He just killed my brother, Boss!" Yelled Groznyi.

"As far as Im concerned, Toma deserved it. But we could use a tactician against the other bandit clans. If you want to let loose some steam, do it outside!"

The hot-tempered bandit managed to get a arm loose and threw a hand axe at me however. So I instinctively ducked as it flew over my head, and lodged itself into the wall behind me.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME, WHELP!" roared Groznyi, as he stormed out of the inn.

'Don't worry, I will make sure of it.'

The leader looked to be contemplating something, but was still staring at me as I began to clean my blade, and get into a defensive combat stance.

'Hmm...skilled somewhat with a weapon, has knowledge of battle tactics, and an small edge in stealth and surprise.'

"Hold on there, boy. You do not want to fight me, just hear me out."

* * *

I was a little surprised. I didn't think I'd actually be talking to this manafter killing one of his men.

* * *

"I'm listening," I said, but I wasn't going to lessen my combat stance just yet. 'I must stay alert, as this might just be a bluff.'

But as I thought about it, if he wanted to fight me, we would already be fighting. And I probably would be on the losing side. He only asked one question:

"So you are a tactician are you?"

I eyed him carefully and looked at him. I wasn't sure if I made a good impression on him or not when I killed Toma, but I decided to answer his question anyway.

"Yes, I am a apprentice tactician, looking to make some gold."

"Well, my new friend, I have an offer you won't be able to refuse."

(END.)

* * *

(A/N: This is my first FanFic ever, so I would like for people to Read & Review. But please, I would like reasonable and constructive criticism, not pointless flaming. Thx.) 


	3. Village Raid

(A/N: Sorry for the late update. It was due to a little writers block. But Ill try to put updates to onea week.)

Chapter 2: _Village Raid_

* * *

Ever since I joined this group, I've gotten an icy chill from that axe-wielder, Groznyi. It all started when I killed his blood-brother back in the inn a few months ago. 

The leader of the group, a man by the name of Jayson, which was the one with the scar down his arm, recruited me because, as he told me anyway, in his opinion, if this group had a planner when conducting raids on enemy clans, he figured he could get more gold out of the raid. I was content with that explanation for the moment. Plus, getting paid to plan these raids, well it was a pretty good bargain. Little did I know that these raids today, would eventually come back to haunt my memories in three years time.

I have been giving plans of attack and advice to this group so they can better battle their rivals, who were mainly the Ganelon bandits. It seems that this group I was with, had been bitter rivals with the Ganelons for a long time, even before my birth twenty years ago.

Our location was somewhat more to the East now, with our destination ultimately being Bern. However, we were to raid another village, against my objections though, as the mentality for this battle was that we needed supplies. Supplies were not that bad, as I've noticed that some of the men, just wanted to fight, or get a woman for his own sick pleasures. That was the only real reservation I had about this group. The men were savage and unruly beasts when it came to women.

This raid was slightly different though. Normally the battle that was about to take place, would usually be in a open field, or in the mountainous terrain. This time however, as we were trying to raid a village, our enemy, who we were not quite sure of who they were, had taken over the town, and instead of razing it to the ground, had started defending it instead. It seemed strange, but there might be someone who had some knowledge in tactics inside the village gates. Or there was one other possible explanation: they were Ganelon Bandits, and they wanted a piece of us.

'If they are Ganelons, this is going to be a tougher battle,' I thought. And the option of retreating wouldn't work either, as both sides hated each other so much, that they would fight to the last man.

I grimaced. 'What did I get myself into?'

* * *

Our camp was located on one hill, while the village was located on a hill to the opposite of our own, giving a commanding view of the rolling valley below us. Trees were scattered to the sides mainly, but there were also some in the valley. However there were too few in the valley to provide ample cover from the archers that were manning the walls. Plus there were look outs on the battlements as well, so any scouting party sent would be skewered by arrows, before they even got to within throwing distance. 

I had already found out this the hard way. I sent out three men, running in zig-zag patterns to the main gate, but they got hit with arrows in various parts of their legs, and one had an arrow in his arm.

"So what do we do, O great tactician? Send out more men, to come back looking like they were used for target practice?"

"I've could have sent you in the first group, y'know."

I would have received a smack in the face, if Jayson, our leader hadn't stopped Groznyi's arm.

"For all our sakes, Groznyi, let the kid do his job, as we need a plan to get inside those walls."

I nodded thanks to him, and went to a spot so I could look out at the terrain. I found a position close enough to the village in the southern end of the valley, where I could see the whole battlefield, and stay hidden within a thick patch of grass and brush at the same time. Having a green cloak helped me to blend in even more.

'The defenders seem to have the front door throughly guarded. So any attack would be a waste of resources.'

I then looked at the tree line that were to the sides of the valley, and lead straight to the ... blind side of the north wall. Th - that's it!.

One lesson my instructor said back in tactics school, was, if possible, create a diversionary force to take the pressure off of the main force. That way, your chance of success goes up, as well as the chances of survival does as well.

I also remember that most of the injuries to the men were leg wounds, which led me to believe that the enemy archers were poor shots, and had only enough skill to shoot an arrow. It was asomething I hoped to be true, as I was just spotted.

'Shit...'

I franctically got up, and dove to the trees. I looked at where the arrows had landed though, and they were five feet from my original position.

'Its almost they just wanted to scare me away though. Hmm, that don't seem like bandits at all.'

I managed to get back to camp, but with an arrow sticking in the bottom of my cloak. 'Damn it,' as I bent down to pluck it out.

Something seemed strange. This arrow was finely made. Regular bandit arrows were made rough, with hardly enough glue to keep the flights together. These arrows were well kept. They even had a weird engraving near the arrowtip. I didn't know what it was, but I was damned sure I was going to remember it. I had a strange feeling that not all was what it seemed. But I had a battle plan to formulate.

* * *

Inside the village was a little commotion. 

"There was no telling how long that guy was there before we noticed him."

"Still, it is your duty to keep a look out!"

"S-Sorry, S-Sir."

The commander turned to look out at the valley.

"No doubt only a scout. Stay vigilant though, I expect those Taliver dogs to charge us at any moment."

"Understood."

"And begin preparing the men for a silent withdrawal. Whatever Ganelons that we captured earlier, they can have a fight with that scum when they breach the walls. Our business is done here."

"Yes Sir."

The commander left, to gather his soldiers in the back of the village. By using the buildings in the back of the village and the forest as cover to conceal their movements, they began leaving the village that was now only occupied by a few bandits.

* * *

Our first attack had failed, only because I did not remember one of the fundamental rules that my tactics teacher adhered to. 

...Try to find time to look atthe battlefield, before the actual battle. If you go into askirmish without knowing what you are up against, then more often than not, its going to have a rough time... 'He always gave sound advice.'

I then remembered how the trees shaped and lead towards the north wall. 'Thats some good cover, if someone were to sneak along to that blind spot. And when given a signal could take out those archers.'

"I need three volunteers who are good at keeping quiet." I ordered. I then turned to Groznyi, who was about to say something, but stopped short.

"Thats not you Groznyi, so don't bother to volunteer."

He turned red in the face with anger, but a little embarressment too, as most of the group heard me, and laughed.

More than a little angry, he shouted at me and said, "How many men must you sacrifice before we are forced to retreat!"

"If you shut up and listen, maybe you'll find out," as I snapped back at him. Some of the laughing continued, as Groznyi was not one for taking many orders. He only appeared to fume some more.

"You can retreat if you like, as it will just mean more gold for us." He calmed down a little bit, and folded his arms, but otherwise remained silent. At least for the moment.

Jayson came over, as he saw me turn towards the woods again. He finally figured out what I was planning.

"So you plan to have this team sneak to the side, so as to kill those whelps with the bows?"

"That's the idea. But while this team takes out their archers, we make a defensive line back here, just outside the range of their arrows. As for a signal for when you take out the archers, take a torch with you. When the archers are gone, we rush the gate, while you take out some more defenders, from the inside."

I looked to see that two brigands, one with a throwing axe, and one with a regular iron axe, had stepped up.

"I need a third volun-..." I was cut off, by a wave of Jayson's hand.

"I'm going. I'll be the third member of the stealth team."

I looked at his face, but Jayson had his mind made up. Jayson ordered the two axemen to follow him, and then they were off.

"Ok, archers, form a line here," as I was pointing to the crest of the hill. "You are to pick off anyone who tries to attack us. Meelee fighters are to defend the acrhers from close combat, until Jayson sends us the signal. When that moment comes, we rush the main gates. Do not let anything stop you. You archers will follow, providing cover fire. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded, and started forming the lines. Everyone except Groznyi that is. I pulled out my dagger, and he unlatched his axe from its holster. He walked towards me, and I walked towards him. It was about twenty feet in distance between us, but given our walking speed, we quickly covered the distance and met in the middle. Our gaze was locked onto one another.

"Until we have recieved our leader's signal, Im going to be by your side, so when this plan of yours works, you will be able to see that I do not retreat. And the next time you say something like tha-." I cut him off...again.

I spoke softly for the first time today, so only Groznyi could hear me. "Look man, before this battle, I was still considered a outsider by everyone. Only Jayson liked me. I needed to find away to get accepted by the men. At the time, telling you off seemed to be the best way of doing it."

I spoke again, but only as a whisper, and a little closer so he could hear me. "And for that I apologize."

The look on the brute's face was priceless. The last thing he expected was an apology.

I had a hard time keeping my laughter in with his impression, but somehow I managed.

I grinned as I said, "just don't expectusto be drinking buddies anytime soon."

Groznyi let out a hearty laugh, and some of the men looked back at us, to make sure that their second in command hadn't done anything to me, and seeing that he didn't, turned back to their positions. After that I took up a position on the left side, near the rear of the group, and Groznyi took the right side. We waited for Jayson's signal.

* * *

(A/N: Still my first fanfic, so please Read & Review. Constructive critism is welcomed.) 


	4. An Ally in a Time of Chaos

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I only own this version of the story, and original characters.

**Reviewer Corner:**

_Dairokkan:_ Thanks man. Groznyi plays a part in this chapter too, along with another couple OC's I have.

(A/N's:1 I haven't recieved any emails from regarding, notbeing allowed to reply to reviewers, so I willcontinue to respond to whoever reviews. 2 This document editor seems to put words together when they shouldn't be together, and puts in spaces when there shouldn't be any either. There still might be a few spelling errors, but words not spaced are a result ofthis editor.3 This story of mine has its Rating changed to **M**, asthe rest of my Fic will regularly havesome violence, blood/gore, and suggestive themes.)

* * *

_Chapter 3:AnAllyin a Time of Chaos_

* * *

'That kid might only be an apprentice, but he seems to know what he's doing."

"Aye, he might become a good Taliver bandit after all."

"Shhh! Quiet, both of you, we are near the village wall. Pick a tree that is closest to the wall as much as possible, climb it, and rise yourself over. And stay as quiet as you can," whispered the swordsman.

The axe-weilders stopped talking abrubtly, and followed their orders.

The three found some good trees to climb, and managed to make it over the north wall, and into a makeshift guard post that was enough to conceal their movements into the village. They looked around at their surroundings before they spotted the first archer, along the west wall.

Jayson took the lead, with one behind him, while he ordered the guy with the throwing axe to stay where they came up over the wall, to watch their backs. He managed to kill the two archers closest to him, and was about to slit the throat of the third when someone yelled ...

"INTRUDERS! Intruders on the defensive wall!"

Jayson lunged at the enemy that was in front of him, effectively forcing his blade through the throat, leaving a gory mess as he plucked out his sword.

'Time to light the torch and get reinforcements!"

And this he did.

* * *

The sound of yelling and combat could be heard, and the men were getting anxious to move. 

"Hold the line! We have to wait for the signal!"

The fighters were just itching to rush, but Groznyi even helped out. "The plan is to be followed, so hold until we get the flare, you dolts!"

And then I saw it ... Jayson was waving the torch back and forth. Time to go...

"Now! Move your asses!"I spurred them on, as there were battle-cries, shouting, even cursing, as our main force rushed into the valley, and up to the main gates.

I waited back at the tree line. I was a tactician, not a fighter, well at least not yet. And until I saw the main gates swing open, I wasn't going into the battle.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I jogged into the main square. It seemed at first that there appeared to be more defenders than what the dead bodies lying around the ground indicated. 'Did I think that because of in-experience, or what something else at work?' 

I saw Jayson, and he waved me over to where he was standing.

"Not bad sonny. Seems you are a good tactician afterall."

"I'm working at it."

'You've earned the right to have the mark of the clan, boy,' thought Jayson.

* * *

I looked around the town square, and saw one of the groups of bodies I had seen earlier. They were Ganelons all right. They all had a big 'G' burn mark on their left shoulder, to signify their allegiance. I think I heard some of the men talking before we left camp, that if this battle was successful, that I'll be getting the mark of the clan that I was in. Something about proving ourselves during a battle, I think. Anyway, this pile was to be burned. 

I then saw another group of people. They appeared to be villagers, and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw some of the men order the villagers to empty their pockets, and give whatever belongings they had.

I then noticed something that I hadn't when I first came in. 'Hmm, an armory. Should be something good inside.' Since everyone else was doing something, I walked in through the door by myself.

The place was deserted. The owner must have left in a hurry though, as the stoking fire for making the weapons was still burning. There were various weapons lying about, with some hung on the walls. There were mainly iron swords with the scattered axe.

'The men will take the axes, thats for sure.' Then I saw something different: a slim lance. It was leaning up against a wall behind the counter, so I went inside to get it. I had always wanted to use a spear, but not like a regular soildier usually fought with one. No, no, I would like to know how to use the lance, the same way a myrmidon knows how to use a sword: with speed and swift killing strokes.

I sheathed my sword andpicked up the lance. It was lighter than I thought it would be, and it was easy to use. When I wasn't sleeping, planning my next battle, or arguing with Groznyi, I was going to train with this lance and become an expert with it.

I heard a thump. I immediately went into a defensive stance, but also ducked behind the counter. My senses had perked up considerably. I scanned the room, looking for anything out of place. But the only sounds and movement was from the fire that was crackling. So I continued tolook around. A trickle of sweat rolled down the side of my face, from fear or nervousness, I wasn't sure.

'Can't be one of the men, they are too big, and clumsy to hide and be stealty in this place. They are all stealing stuff outside anyway.'

I continued to look around the room. The weapons were as they should be, on the weapon racks and wall. But still,something didn't seem right and I began to get a strange feeling. A sense of uneasyness, that could only be described as ... well, I wasn't sure. It felt, like I was being watched.

I slowly got up, and looked around a little further inside. 'That lump by the wall in the dark corner was not there before I came in...hmm...'

Slowly, but surely, I walked over to the slightly humanoid shape in the darkened corner with my newly acquired lance.

* * *

(Looking out the window, one minute earlier.) 

'These must be the Taliver bandits the Marquess warned me about. But where is my assignment?...'

Suddenly the door opened to the armory, and a tall figure with a dark green cloak walked in. She scrutinzed the newcomer, taking in everything she could about his appearance. He had a mustache, was tall, and was ... not a brute? He looked a lot more slim compared to the bandits outside. But she had more pressing concerns to think about, as this young man starting looking around the weapon shop.

'This is just an armory, nothing to be concerned about in here...' thought the pink haired girl.

She saw the man move a little further inside, and a little closer to her. She tensed slightly because of it, and moved her hand closer to here sword. He walked to the wall, and picked up a new lance, that was just only hours old. He seemed to be at ease with it.

She sensed something about him though ... the way he moved the lance around, the position of his hands on the weapon, made her think that he was also way brighter than the company he kept. He could be the reason why the Taliver has become so notorious as of late.

'I wonder ... could he be the one?...'

And in wondering, she indirectly hit an axe handle. She saw the piece of wood fall, but it was too late to catch it. Because if she moved, it would give away here position even quicker.

'I had to do something stupid didn't I?'

The axe handle fell to the floor, making a dull thump sound.

* * *

(One minute later... Present Time:) 

I saw a flash ... a Blade! I sidestepped just in time, and parried the blow with the lance. I backed up a few steps.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there. I won't try to kill you if you don't try to kill me."

The young woman as she appeared to be, was slowly coming out of the darkness and had a quizzical look upon her. Not to mention, she was also a little short, with soft brown eyes, a brown tunic,a short yellow cape, and brown leather boots.But her most distinct feature thatI noticed, wasthatshe had pink hair.

'Probably not expecting that kind of a statement,' as I looked at her, with a questioning look myself.

Then there were then muffled sounds just outside the door. We both turned towards the door somewhat, but I only turnedso farso as to not have my back completely turned on the girl, but to also hear what was going on outside. I could barely make out some talking, but what I heard, I wished I hadn't. Trouble was about to start.

* * *

"Sid, put your pants back on, and go see what the kid is doing in the armory." 

Not wanting to lose the girl that he had to another bandit, Sid killedthe barmaid he was justwith. "See, now that was a waste just to see what that little whelp was doing in there now wasn't it."

"Just follow the orders and get in there."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

After Sid went to the door, Grozyni was muttering to himself. "I'm glad the kid didn't see what he just did. Or Sid, you wouldn't be alive right now.'

As fate would have it, the kid would have another chance to see Sid at work, and what was about to happen, no one could have predicted.

* * *

"He would send Sid, that idiot would." I looked back at where the girl should have been, back in the shadows, only to find she was right behind me, which startled me a little. I was about to say something, but she put her finger up, signalling for me to be quiet. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

"Looks like my only chance to survive this is to have you protect me. All I ask is to be recruited by your group if we survive. I don't care what you have to do or say to me, but my life is now in your hands."

Great, just great. Earlier in the day, I had people under my command who were taking lives. Now here I am, forced to protect one. No, two, as I had now taken responsiblilty of not only her life, but I also had to protect mine ... again. Oh, St. Elimine, what fate have you forced upon me!

Still, there was more to this girl that she let on, but there would be time for questions later. I picked up my lance, and spinned around as Sid opened the door, walked in through the opening, and then shut the door behind him as he saw who was in the building.

"What a nice meat of meat you found for me boy," exclaimed the dirty and bloody brigand.

I felt the girl shudder behind me. I couldn't blame her, as Sid was the worst man I have ever known for the way he treats women. The man was essentially a rapist, who didn't have a care or a clue in the world.

"You're not getting her, you dimwit, so hands off."

I heard a slight sound, and knew right away it was someone who was taking a sword out of its sheath very slowly. The guy in front of me used his axe most of the time when he fought, and other times his bare fists, so it had to be the girl. She must be planning to get ready to fight just in case I screw up.Must have thought thatit was hopeless, as soon as she saw him. But I knew appearances wasn't everything.

Sid in the meantime looked like he was going to laugh, but instead stepped besides me towards the young maiden. I blocked him with the tip of lance and pushed him back a few steps. He looked at me, and smiled a wicked grin, showing his rotten teeth. "You really like her don't you? I tell you this whelp, if you can kick me out through the door, I'll let you keep this wench. How about it?"

My response to his challenge wasn't with words. I pushed the young lady back out of the way, and threw a kick to his gut, and then I swung my lance in an upward motion, from down to up, like I was scooping something off the floor. Fortunately for my target, he had a hard head, as he only gotten a large bruise on his forehead, and no blood. From the force of the blow however, he landed backwards onto his rump.

I managed to stand Sid up, so I could make sure he went backwards through the door, when I hit him again. He attempted a punch at me, but he had a very hard time to just stand, let alone hit anyone or anything. I quickly moved back into the darkened section of the armory, and just out of Sid's point of view. Not that he could see very much to begin with.

I could hear sounds of coughing, and then, "With me out here boy, that's no privacy for you and the girl in the back ... heh, ha ha ha!"

Sid then saw me come running into his view out of the darkness as fast as I could go, and as I put a foot onto the counter in the armory, I vaulted myself into the air, diving into the man, which in turn from this amount of force, we both crashed through the door, to the ground outside.

The brute had his wind knocked out of him, and some extra bruises on the back of his head. He was currently writhing in pain, and not putting up anymore fight. I had a few cuts, as we both caused the door to break into several pieces, but I was inbetter shape, and got back up, with only a few cuts and scrapes. I then looked around seeing some very startled looks, butwhat did they know. They weren't trying to protect a young girl from an idiot.I went back inside before anyone else could, and found the girl. She looked at me with a concerned look, but that changed to part shock and part fear, as Igrowled at her.

"You better be worth it, with me risking my life to save your ass!"

She was guinely frightened now, as well she should be. The next few minutes were going to be tense.

"These brutes out there don't care much for women," I gestured with my thumb back over my shoulder, "and since you are the first one that I met that was still alive after a raid, I'm going to say to them that you're mine. I'm in the process of saving your life, so you better be praying to St. Elimine right as if there was no tomorrow."

Her facial expressions led me to believe that she was to reading between the lines, and there might not actually be a tomorrow for her.

She spoke for the first time, since I knocked out Sid. "I believe you. But after this is over, don't think for a minute that I'll be your little 'slave.'"

"Wouldn't dream of it..." She tried to stab me when I said this, as she didn't quite believe what I said. She was probably angry too. But I grabbed her wrist, surprising her. Just as suddenly though, I let her go, and gave her a stern look. She rubbed her wrist.

"I recommend not doing something like that when we walk out through that door."

"Your fast," she said in a whisper.

"Hopefully smart enough too. For both of us to escape with our lives out of this situation, we need to trust each other. You should count yourself lucky that you met me instead of anyone else in this group. Despite what skill you may have with a blade, you wouldn't be able to fight all of the men here. I should know, I'm their tactician."

She nodded slowly, giving me her trust for the time being.

'So, you _are_ my assignment ... but why are you with these ruffians?' she wondered.

* * *

(One minute earlier, when Sid & I crashed through the door:) 

Just about everyone looked. Jayson glanced at Groznyi, and Groznyi stared at me getting off of Sid's limp form, and going back into the building.

"Did Sid ever do anything to piss off our young war planner?"

"Well boss, Sid's view on the opposite sex was not something the boy admired."

Both looked at Sid, and then smirked at each other, as both were thinking the same thing...

'This will be interesting...'

* * *

(Present Time, Just Inside the Armory:) 

I readied my lance in one hand, and had one of the girl's wrist in the other.

"I'll try not to hurt you, but this could get ugly in a hurry."

Her eyes were deceptively calm as I looked at her, but she seemed to understand. She gave me her dagger, and I secured it to my belt. I probably should have asked her if she had another one hidden, but I didn't push the matter. She needed to defend herself, if somehow I failed.

At least she didn't have a visible weapon. If she did appear to be armed, the men might kill her just for being hostile. Well, after they had their 'fun' with her.

I took a look to the door, gripping my lance even tighter, and hesitating slightly. My quest for money seemed so insignificant right now. It now became a quest to stay alive, but not just for myself, but for another too.

"Are you ready?"

I turned back to her. She seemed eager to get this over and done with more than I was. Maybe, she was sensing my uneasiness, but I wasn't truly sure.

Still, I wanted to be the first one outside, as I didn't want the men to think I was a coward if I came out behind the girl instead. And there was plenty of fear inside me at this point, so don't get me wrong. I just needed to stay calm and think things through, and everything should be okay. When I started to think like this though, I usually got a splash of reality at me, as things never go as they are originally planned.

"Lets go."

* * *

I pushed the door slowly open with the tip of my lance, and the door creaked as I did this. I stepped into the doorway first.

'Hmm, that part worked, as there are no arrows or axes flying at me...'

I couldn't see the villagers anymore. I figured they were moved to somewhere else only because I didn't see any new fresh blood spilled at where they gathered before.

I spotted Jayson, Groznyi, and several other axemen and archers that were standing out in the village square. I became quite uneasy, as if some big spotlight had just shined upon me. I would have swore it was the sun, if it wasn't cloudy, but in reality, several icy stares were coming into my direction. 'Just what I need, more attention...'

I then saw Sid to the side. He was being helped up by a couple of men, who had thought they had nothing better to do.

The girl, who had still not told me her name, started peeking out through, and unsurprisingly, was getting wooed at. So, I pushed her back inside for a second.

I then received a couple boo's for doing that action. 'Too bad you idiots, this one is not going to be violated like all the rest that you've had...'

"If you don't want to get beat up like Sid did a few minutes ago, you'll keep you hands and ... toothpicks away from her." I was grinning a little as I said that last part. I also received some well versed curses at that remark.

"Look Paul m' boy, if she's ugly, you can keep her, if she's not, well someone will have to test her out for us." Apparently, Groznyi didn't see her yet, as he said that comment. There were a few laughs as Groznyi answeredme though, unaware they were laughing at him, rather than with him.

I took a very aggressive fighting stance. "I'll follow through on my threa-" and before I could finish my sentence, I received a kick to my leg.

"That's for pushing me out the damneddoor!"

I went down to one knee, grabbing my injured one that was just hit. I looked up just in time to see Sid stretching out one of his arms, going straight for the young girl, while his other arm was rubbing hisbruises. Even after crashing through that door, he is still only using the head in his pants, instead of the one on his shoulders. The fury that had built up inside of me of seeing him go after my new charge, was second only to the legendary power of Armad's Axe. I stood up on my good leg the best I could, and spun my lance all in one quick, fluid motion.

The young maiden had a strickened look on her face, and was backing away from the brute as best as she could, but her legs were as heavy as iron. She then yelped, and I thought that she might have been injured too, but it was just Sid's blood coming out, splattering her some.

Sid had an odd feeling in the meantime both in his back and chest. 'Wha... just .. hap..pened... to me?' He began coughing and sputtering up blood, and looked down _into_ his chest. He saw the tip of my lance sticking out of him, dripping blood onto the ground.

I had only just realized what I did as well. But this time, I was feelingimense anger, but also a little ... satisfaction? I believe it was, as there was now one less monster on Elibe.

I went closer to Sid, as I was about to yank out my spear, and spoke softly into his ear, "I told you no one would touch this girl."

I pulled out my weapon vicously, andpulled out someofhisinsides in the process. Sid was as dirty on the inside, as he was on the outside it seems.

"Behind you!" screamed the girl.

I swung my lance around in a sweeping motion, and in doing so, sliced open another axeman's arm, who happened to sneak up on me as I killed Sid. He clutched his arm as blood started to seep through his fingers, and backed off. But by now, I was getting angry shouts from the rest of the men, who were getting upset about the fact that another of their comrades was dead, with another injured, by their own tactician.

"Quiet down, and knock it off. If the kid wants the girl to himself, then so be it."

* * *

After about five minutes, the crowd of bandits had found somthing else to do, and I was leaning against a wall, nursing back my leg by pouring one of my few vulnerarys onto it. The girl was still inside the armory, but was inching her way out to me. 

I hadn't seen Jayson leave to another part of town, but Groznyi, he was still around. He wasstill standing in the square, and stillstaring at me, with occasional glances at my companion. I knew he was not happy, but I didn't really care. I finally did something good for a change: I saved a life. I just hope she was worth the ache in my leg.

"You got big balls, whelp. But I'd watch your back from now on. Whatever trust you had with the men,is now gone."

"We both know that wasn't much."

He grunted. "She better be of some use to us in the future. I hate to see you waste your life on something as wretched as that littlebitch."

"I'm good at stealing ...supplies right out from the enemy.I can also listengood,so I can...gather pieces of information," she managed to sqeak out of her.

"Well see, wench. And one last thing. It would be best if you stayed close to your new friend there. He will be the safest thing you have in these parts from now on." Groznyi then left to find Jayson.

As Groznyi left,she came out of the armory, taking in adeep breath of fresh air. She looked to me andsaid the last thing I expected her to say.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm Lisa."

* * *

(Read & Review. But please, I would like reasonable and constructive criticism, not pointless flaming. Thx.)

Tactician from the NorthEast


	5. The Mark of the Taliver

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just own this version of the plot, and original characters.

**Reviewer's Corner:**

_Dairokkan:_ Bandits don't always listen to the advice being given.

_Green Paladin:_ It's reviews like yours GP, that keep me writing. When I first began reading fiction here at there were very few stories that had any Taliver involvment. There were also only bits and pieces in Lyn's quest when playing, that included info onthe Taliver,but itwas not enough in my opinion, so I decided to explore how brutal the Taliver can really be.

_Tim:_ A dark theme was what I was aiming for, so thanks for noticing.

_Chaos Knight Malik:_ You'll find out a little bit more about 'Lisa' in this chapter my friend. AndI do intend to make more for this fiction, so don't worry. Now there isn't a lot of past revealed for the tactician this time, but somethingin this chapterthat plays an important part down the road.

(A/N: I still find that when my document saves in this editor, that words go together, when they should not.Also, there is not as muchblood/gore in this chapter this time, but I'm keeping mystory rating up at **M,** as there is still plenty ofviolence.)

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Mark of the Taliver_

* * *

My leg seemed to be better now, that I had put the vulnerary onto it. My curiousity seemed content for the moment, as I at least now know who I just saved. Well, I knew her name anyway.

"Well Lisa, I'm Paul." I outstretched my hand, where-by someone could, and in this case I believe should, shake hands. My new acquaintance grasped my hand and shook it once.

"Nice to meet an honorable bandit." She chuckled a little bit, and I smiled, as we both knew that words like 'honor' and 'bandit' seldomed went together, if at all.

I just remembered that I still had her sword, so I undid it from my belt, and handed it back to her, hilt first.

"I believe this is yours."

She clasped the hilt, and took back her sword, but carefully enough that I didn't cut myself. And the Gods should know that I had enough cuts from this day.

We heard Groznyi calling out to everyone within earshot. "Get whatever weapons and loot you found, and lets head back to camp.  
We leave for Bern at first light."

"Bern?" asked a curious Lisa.

"Yeah, Bern. We've heard rumours that there were more Ganelons just inside Bern's border. Our leader, who goes by the name of Jayson, the one that you saw earlier that had the big scar on the arm, says we need to teach them to respect our group."

"I'm sensing though, that you would just as sooner stay where you are, or at least go some where other than Bern, right?"

"Yeah, there a couple things I don't like about Bern." 'Only a couple? Well, for starters anyway.'

"This shouldn't come as a surprise, but I don't like their wyverns. Even with the amount of axe-weilders that I have to command in this little band, those air-riders are military trained. There are only three archers in the entire group, and moving and fighting in mountainous terrain is not exactly my first choice for a place to fight."

She nodded, taking in everything that I said. She might not have understood much about tactics, but it was nice to have someone just listening, and not trying to stab me at the same time.

"And the other thing?"

"Well, the other thing that concerns me, for the moment, are the rumours that are floating around. I've heard captured villagers say that Mercenaries, and Assasins are moving around in Bern, to help combat the bandits in the North."

"A little disconcerting," came the reply. 'One of those groups is also another of my assignments.'

"Slightly," I replied. "But enough about Bern." As if on cue, my stomach rumbled. "Let's just get back to camp, and get a meal. At least before I get into another arguement with Groznyi."

"What is it with you two anyway?"

"It's a long story ... I can tell you about it, over chow if you would like to listen."

"Sure." 'Its part of my job to gather information, my friend. Too bad I can't tell you that. Plus, its not like I have anything else better to do right now.'

"One condition though..." She looked at me, as we walked past the main gates, following the rest of the men to camp.

"You will have to tell me why you were at that village, and a little about yourself too," I said, as I was carrying my bloodied lance. 'I have to remember to clean my weapons when I'm done fighting. It's going to be a real pain to get that blood off now. I heard the sounds of a small river when camp was being set up, so I'll go there, after I'm done telling some of my story to her.'

Lisa seemed to be thinking over my request, as that's what it essentially was. We were both looking at the campfire, when she said, "So you'll give me your story, if I'll give you my story, is that it?"

Still looking forward, I replied, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Alright, deal."

I nodded, and continued walking to my tent.

Lisa slowed down a little bit, but kept her pace up, when she fell in step behind me. I figured she was trying to decide how to start telling me her story. I already knew what I was going to say. I wondered what the girl's story was.

Though, with what was going to happen tonight, my story telling would have to wait until tomorrow, while we travel. This night would have one more nasty surprise for me yet.

* * *

I fell in step behind the young man wearing the green hooded cloak, known as Paul. Of all the bandits here, I trusted him more than any other, as those beasts had tried to rape me, and he was the one that saved me. I believe I was fortunate to have met this young man, but I have not enough evidence to truly decide if he is a rogue that Ostia thinks, or if he is a dishonorable warrior like the Black Fang believes he is. Knowing this, I still must keep my gaurd up. 

There is a chance that he might see through my cover story when we finally sit down to chat.

For information gathering however, he should be my easiest assignment yet.

* * *

I was getting hungry, and just hungry enough to eat Earl's food even. 

Earl was the designated cook, and did most of the hunting while everyone else was raiding a village, or in a battle. He was a large man, but mainly due to his appetite, where most of his size was in the area of his stomach. Other than that though, he was a quiet man compared to the rest of the group.

Most of the men made fun of him because of his stomach size, but he shrugs it off and just grunts in reply most of the time. I was one of the few, who actually said thanks to him when getting my meal though, so in return, he usually gave me the latest gossip.

Tonight was no exception. Too bad the food was. It was supposed to be deer soup, but it looked more like just a bunch of bones in water, with a few vegatables tossed in.

"I heard that Sid is no longer with us," Earl said gruffly, not quite looking at me, but at the bowl that I handed to him.

"He got what was coming to him, Mr. Chef," as I took a piece of bread that was near the soup pot.

"Also, I hear the girl is quite the looker, but that she has some sort of 'protector' watching over her," when, at that moment, Lisa came behind me, taking a bowl and spoon out of her bag of ... things.

"Howdy lassie, Earl is the name, cooking is my game."

"He is not a bad cook either." I was just wanting to learn a little more info from Earl, not more food, thats for sure.

"You trying to get a second helping or what? I have a couple more mouths to feed yet."

"I was just wondering if there was anything else I should know about ... and is there?"

Earl spoke softly into my ear, so the girl, or anybody elsewoundn't hear, while he passed back my bowl. "You're getting the mark tonight."

I turned to him, and looked right into his eyes, to see if he was lying. His gaze met mine, and I knew then that everything he had said to me, was ... true. Interesting.

I was trying for a little more, and asked, "When tonight?"

Earl had already turned back to the food line up. I knew then that he didn't know, but he had told me enough already. Despite, what had happened today, I must have done enough to warrant the elevation of getting the clan mark, and to become a full clan member.

I just hope my deepest fear hadn't come true. Even back when I joined in the first place, I was hoping against hope, that these guys were not Taliver Bandits. But given how Toma was, Sid's behaviour, and Groznyi's aggressive attitude, it seemed like my fear was coming true.

But I haven't seen mass killing yet, and what I heard from villagers in Ilia have been proven incorrect. I was thinking all of this when I was eating on the ground, near my tent, and Lisa found her way to me.

"You sure this stuff is edible?" she asked with a little concern in her voice.

I looked at her as she sat down on a rock that was close to where I was sitting. Her question brought me back to reality. "Yeah, most of the time," I said smiling.

Lisa was still prodding it with her spoon, unsure.

"Don't worry, Earl doesn't put anything that he doesn't eat himself in the food," as I said in between mouthfuls. "Besides, you would hear cursing and complaining from the men, before anything would actually happen."

"Umm,... O... k." She took a sip of some of her soup. "Hmm, not bad. Hey Earl, Your soup is good!"

"Thank you lassie," came the reply.

Jayson was within earshot of Lisa's shout to the cook. "Don't eat too fast, or you'll be as big as Earl!" Some laughing came from this comment, as it was actually kind of true. I did it once ... and you don't want to be bloated on Earl's cooking, as you actually inflate as big as a boulder.

She shrugged it off, but slowed her eating. As long as she ate slow, her appetite should be full till at least breakfast tomorrow. I continued eating, as did she.

* * *

About a half hour later, I found myself tidying up the inside of my tent, and trying to figure out a way to have two people sleep in one bedroll. I finally figured, that it just wouldn't happen. 

Lisa was still sitting on her rock, done her meal, but with one of her hands resting on her sword hilt. Seeing the drunks and fools sitting around the flames, I still couldn't blame her, not after what happened. Though, she looked cute, the way she was sitting up. With her facelooking at the fire in the middle of the camp, her pink hair was reflecting some of the light from the fire. It would be one of the few nice moments that I was going to remember about her.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare bedroll in that bag of yours would you? I only happen to have the one," I asked her.

"I usually find a spot of dry land, or a rock, to lie down on when travelling about, so I only have a few blankets that I use for sleeping."

"Hmm, you can use my bedroll then."

"You don't have to-"

"I insist. You'll need it more than I will." After this night was over though, I was going to seriously take those words back. "You should be on your gaurd though, as I need to go clean my lance, and have a little privacy, after today's events."

Lisa went on her guard alright, as she drew her sword. She then went and sat on my bedroll though, after seeing how soft it was. It was definitely softer than a rock would be.

"Don't take too long, alright?" she asked with concern in her face.

"I promise."

* * *

Groznyi, and Jayson saw me leave towards the river. Groznyi had just stood up, going over to where Earl had the camp fire going. 

"Earl, is the 'marker' ready yet? I'm itching to hear a bastard scream at the top of his lungs."

"He didn't even notice it, as he passed through getting his meal. Though he asked about if he was getting it."

"And you told him what, Earl?" Jayson asked.

"That he was getting the mark. I just didn't say when." 'They don't need to know I told him that he was getting it tonight.'

"No harm done. Get it ready, we do it in five minutes time."

"Hehehe, time for some real fun." Groznyi remarked.

"Don't take your weapons Groznyi. The last thing we need is for Paul to grab a weapon and start swinging it at us."

"Yeah, your right."

"Meanwhile, I have to try and assure that little girl, that she won't be harmed, and that her only friend is going to be a little loud in a few minutes."

A few of the men were making bets as to how long their tactician roared in rage at being burned, or if Groznyi or Jayson, were going to be injured first. Knowing the kid to be a fighter, as was proven already, the men were definitely going to be betting on something.

* * *

The two leaders were preparing to put an iron poker with the hot end having the shape of a 'T' on one end, pressed onto the bare skin of their tactician. Anyone who proved themselves in battle or other acts deemed worthy of clan member status, had this did to them, so as to prove allegiance to the clan. 

In a few minutes, I was going to have a searing, and burning pain in my back.

* * *

Jayson had went to my tent, looking for Lisa. She saw him first, and stood up, with sword at the ready. 

"Jumpy thing aren't you. Well, then again, maybe I would be too."

Her face was one of 'Hurt me, and you die' looks. "I just want to say two things, so all you have to do is to listen, ok, Lisa? Darling?"

"I'm not your darling, but I am listening," came the reply with piercing brown eyes. 'If looks could kill,' thought Jayson ...

"Alright, I am going to apologize for what Sid tried to do earlier. He was the second rapist killed by the kid, if that is any consolation. I'm sure the Kid willtell you all about it." Jayson thought he saw a grin on the corner of her lips, but he wasn't sure.

"The other thing is, our tactician is going to be very loud in a few minutes." Her eyebrows furrowed at that comment.

"Why? Is he in trouble? You better not harm him-"

"We're not going to hurt him per se, but only give him the mark of the clan. Its a big 'T', that is burned onto the bare skin. After today, Paul has earned it."

"You are going to burn him? That's harming him in my view."

With a dismissive wave of the hand, Jayson tried to calm her some more. "Like I said, we're not exactly hurting him, we are just going to ... to ... burn him. Anyway, I came here to tell you that, so you wouldn't do anything rash."

"Who's to say I won't?"

"Suit yourself, just realize, that Paul is not around if you do something..."

"Fine. But he better only be burned."

"I promise," Jayson said with a grin. Both knew, that the bandit leader was lying right to her face. But there was nothing that she could do, but pray to St. Elimine for her friend.

* * *

(Five minutes ago, near the river:) 

I found the river gurgling its flow of water constantly. It wasn't a fast moving river, nor did it need to be. It appeared deep enough, that if someone dove into it, they would be completely submerged. I just needed it to clean my weapon and my clothes though. Unbeknowst to me however, I'll be taking an unexpected bath in that river too.

The sounds from the river was a welcomed sound though, especially from the confusion of battle, and the sounds of weapons clashing. Also from Groznyi's arguing. Man, he can argue with me until he's blue in the face. Quite a color combination, when he has scruffy green hair.

I brought my lance with me, but cleaning my weapon was not the only reason why I came to the river. I had wanted to freshen up too. Months of travel, with the occasional skirmish, well, I wouldn't be invited to any upper class social gatherings thats for sure. I took off my green hooded cloak. Its been through a lot with me, and by the looks of it, I should get another six months out of it. I placed it on a nearby rock. I then removed my brown vest, and finally my white shirt, which was also placed near my cloak.

My bare back was facing the camp, while I had a torch dug into the ground to light up the area. It was a clear night, but dark none the less.

I first grabbed my lance, and submerged the blood-dried stains and other dirt that was on it, into the river. The water turned crimson. It was a sick color, but it was from the remains of a sick man too. Once it became clean, I took it out of the water, and laid it up against a tree. It should dry fairly quick, as there was a slight, refreshing breeze.

* * *

(Present Time, Just hidden in the bushes behind the tactician:) 

Whispering between each other, were the two leaders. "What a nice target he just gave us Jayson. I'm going to stick it just below his right shoulder on his back."

"Hold on for a moment, until you see me move his lance to another tree, a little further away. The last thing we need is to have a spear through _our_ guts."

"Right. Be ready to run. When contact is made with his skin, I expect him to be throughly pissed after this."

Jayson smiled, and then moved over to where my weapon was positioned. I of course, was not even aware of any of this, as I was washing my cloak, and then laying it out on a tree bough, grabbing my next piece of clothing.

* * *

I felt all of a sudden, an uneasy feeling again, so I stopped cleaning my shirt, and looked around. Nothing. "Hmm, just maybe the wind in the trees." 

I went to further clean my shirt, just starting to think about what Earl said at mealtime, when I felt something in my back. Apain that was very rapidly increasing, with the sound of searing flesh. I just realized that it was my skin!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(30 Seconds Earlier:) 

'What he thought was the wind, was Jayson moving his spear. I moved at the same time, so I could be closer to him. Have some pain, boy, courtesy of my late blood-brother, Toma.' Groznyi thought wickedly, and finally thinking:

'Welcome to the Taliver.'

With that, Groznyi pushed the hot end of the iron 'T' into the back the apprentice tactician.

* * *

Back at the camp, the men were listening intently, as everyone was just talking quietly to each other. Lisa was very confused about this. But then it dawned on her, as they were waiting for Paul to yell, scream and curse from the burn mark that he was getting. 

Suddenly, a scream could be heard from the woods, in the direction of the river. The men cheered, and raised their glasses in a toast to their newest member.

"To the Kid!" One of the men shouted. "To the Kid!" Everone cheered after him. Then the laughing and talking went back to normal.

However, one little girl jumped from such a sound. She had tears rolling down her face soon though. While inside his tent, she started looking upwards towards sky, but in the direction of Etruria. 'He shouldn't deserve this life St. Elimine. Why have you let this happen to him?'

Lisa cried herself to sleep on my bedroll, but with her grip still firmly on her sword.

* * *

Groznyi, pulled back the hot lance, and tossed the hot end into the river. He was then weapon-less against a raging mountain of anger. Smoke was still coming off of my back when I spun around, and suckered punched him. He landed hard on his back, with a very shocked expression on his face, at seeing me move that fast. I guess he didn't know that I had that much strength to knock even _him_ down. 

"YOU BASTARD!" I raged.

I remembered the river just as an after-thought, as my back pained considerably, so I dived right into the middle of the river.

SPLASH! The cooling sensation the water gave, was very welcomed. If I didn't have to come back up for air, I would've stay down longer. I re-surfaced when I could no longer sustain my lungs, to find two men laughing hard at me. They were crunched over, holding their sides. Well, Groznyi was holding his sides, and his head.

"Subtle," I muttered.

"You could have at least warned me about this." I said angrily.

"It would not have been as funny if you had known," replied a dazed, but snickering Groznyi.

"Funny? Funny! You are way lucky that my back is too sore to move right now, or you would have received more than a punch!"

"Alright, fine. We should not have laughed, but seeing you dive into the river like that was unbelievably funny." They were still smirking though. This was going to be a longer night than I thought.

"Come on, kid, get out of the water, and let's take a look at that new letter 'T' of yours," said Jayson.

The 'T.' So it was true. I turned around, for those two to look at my burnt back. Sure enough, there was a blackened 'T' on my right shoulder blade. It was still tender when I tried to touch it though. 'I wonder if I'm going to get any sleep tonight.'

I trudged out of the river, shivering a little. I went to my cloak, as it was clean now, and used it to dry off. 'Those two idiots have not given me the mark of the clan, but my own personal mark of shame.'

"Don't be too long sonny, well be putting out the camp fire soon."

I nodded to them, and went back to putting myshirt and vestback on.

"I think he is angry at us Groznyi," said a smiling Jayson. "Best to leave him alone, and give him some space."

"Yeah, well after his knockout punch he gave me, could you give me a hand back to camp?"

Jayson took one ofhis arms andhelped Groznyi along. It seemed I took more out of Groznyi than I realized, as he was staggering some heading back to camp. It was worth it though, after what they did to me, the curs.

I began to pull my shirt over my head. When it reached my 'injury,' it irritated the skin some, but subsided once my shirt was pulled on all the way. I grabbed my vest and put it on, and pulled my wet cloak over my left shoulder. I then went to recover my missing lance. 'There you are,' as Jayson put it down behind some rocks. At least that was dry and clean.

Unlike my conscience and my soul. But I tried to put those thoughts out of my mind for now, as I walked back to the camp,to my tent.

* * *

"Ah, here he comes, our newest clan member!" roared Jayson. The men cheered and raised their glasses of beer and ale to me. I tossed my stuff inside my tent, and peeked a look at Lisa. Sound to sleep. I let her be, as I had to raise my glass to these idiots. 

"For my first act of being a full clan member, I just want to do this ..." I punched Jayson in the face, while he was taking a drink. I then took a drink from his cup.

The men laughed and cheered. Jayson swore. But he still had a grin, while rubbing his cheek.

"Was that because I was laughing at you too?"

"Damn right! Now if you'll excuse me, I got a sore back to heal up."

There was some more laughing, and then another toast to me as I went inside of my tent. 'Some damned glad that initiation is over with,' I thought, and was about to sit down into my bed, before I stood up again and realized who was sleeping in it.

'If she didn't have her sword, maybe ... No I can't be thinking like that. I'll stay awake for a while, letting my body get used to the fact that I now have an injury that will stay with me forever. Staying awake will also let my conscience know, that I have now become a monster.' I hung my head down.

* * *

I was still awake, when the lights were doused. I waited a few minutes, and then went just outside my tent to look at the clear sky again, with all its beauty. It was peacful. 

I then turned towards the West. I prayed to St. Elimine, long and hard that night, before I finally went back inside.

I prayed for the future victims of my existence, and the one real friend that I had. So that they can find some way to forgive me.

I know I'll never forgive myself.

"How did it come to this?" With that final question, I went inside, layed down onto the ground, andfell into the land of sleep.


	6. Unwelcomed Surprises

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just own this version of the plot, and original characters.

**Reviewer's Corner:**

_Green Paladin: _Some dark things are included in this chapter for the characters. Plus, some of your questions will be answered, though hopefully I'll give you some more questions to ask too.

_Chaos Night Malik:_ Angst is what I was looking for, and that's what I continue to write for my story. So you think 'Lisa' is an alias, do you? You'll find your answer in this chapter. And thanks.

_BloodyCrystal:_ Thanks for reviewing. I felt that the Taliver should have a brutal light shown upon them, and that is what I've tried to do. Ganelon's didn't like to be called Taliver, when the player encounters them when meeting Florina in Lyn's quest. So I took it from there to make an intense rivalry between the two clans.

(_A/N:_ **First**, It's been awhile since I last updated, since this chapter is the largest that I have for my story so far. But I leave it up to you readers to form your own opinions of this chapter, so if you would, please review when you are done reading. **Secondly**, I can't in good conscience lower my rating on my story just to get more reviews, so I ask whoever reads this, to ask your friends to R&R my story. If you do, I'll try to do quicker updates asa way of thanking you. If you don't then I won't be heart-broken, so no worries.)

_

* * *

__Chapter 5:_ _Unwelcomed Surprises_

* * *

I awoke with a very sore back. I then remembered what had happened though. 'Groznyi, you bastard.'

I was inside my tent, but on a blanket, that covered the ground, and had another blanket which I used for warmth. But I couldn't remember why I had slept on the ground in the first place, instead of my bedroll. My bedroll was empty, but had the blankets pulled back.

Then it hit me ... "Lisa!" I never knew true panic until this moment.

I jumped up instantly, taking a few steps out of my tent. Only a few of the men and one Earl, could be seen moving around at first light. I looked around feverishly, first scanning the camp left to right, then right to left. I couldn't see her.

Then I listened ... nothing. No screams, no sounds of any struggle, simply nothing. 'Damn, damn, damn!' My head was looking left and right again, until there was then a light tap on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin, as I turned around to find a very startled girl.

"Aie! ... Calm down, calm down," she said, while obviously startled by my own actions. "I only went to the river that you were at last night, and freshened myself up too." I was breathing heavily, after being genuinely scared out of my wits for the first time in a very long while.

"Don't scare me like that, ever again. Next time, you wake me up."

"You sure?" she asked.

While looking at the ground trying to catch my breath, I nodded fursiously.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you needed the sleep, given what happened."

She was right about that I guess. Too bad my sleep was restless. With a large burn mark on your back, you wouldn't sleep much either.

"Yeah your probably right about the sleep part, but for your safety, don't go anywhere by yourself again, not while you are with the Taliver Bandits. Too many things can happen to a young woman like you. Understand?"

She nodded. "Understood."

I nodded once more, and then went finally back into my tent, to get a better idea of what my back would be like. Lisa came in behind me, and started folding up my bedroll. I guess she figured it was the least she could do after frightening the crap right out of me. I sat down, and pulled off my shirt. I again, had a bare upper torso.

"Oh, do you want me to leave while you do this?" she asked, with a little embarrassment in her face.

"No, I actually need you ..." All of a sudden, Lisa had a weird look about her. "Oh, ... no, not like that ... I mean ... " I started studdering. It was my turn to start blushing and look embarrassed too.

But she took the initiative and finished my sentence, asking, "you need me to see if there is any blood left on your back, is that it?"

"Only if you want to of course. Or does blood bother you?"

"No, a little blood doesn't matter. I'm should be able to do this. For a friend anyway."

I smiled as she said that. It made me glad, to know that I had did have one friend at least, besides Earl. I sat and turned around, so that she could see my back, instead of my chest. Lisa then knelt down, and I heard her gasp some, as she looked at the newly branded mark.

Hearing her, I started a quiet conversation. "Yeah, the Taliver. I just thought they were simple bandits when I joined them about two and a half years ago," I lamented. "I have been a fool, ever since, thinking that I could leave any time I wanted to. I did not think I would actually become one."

She placed one of her small, but smooth hands, onto my back. I shivered a little. Lisa noticed and pulled back some.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be, my body is still warming up from the morning chill."

That was part of the reason. The other part was that it was the first time I had anyone touching my back, especially someone of the opposite sex. I grabbed a canteen of water, and took a drink. This water would be my breakfast, as I didn't want any of Earl's food today. She then put both hands onto my back this time, and slowly went down. Lisa eventually found her way down to the** T**.

From the force of Groznyi's push, and the amount of heat coming off the iron marker, the part of my skin that was burned was cracking. Which in turn, was showing raw flesh underneath. Luckily that skin wasn't bleeding. That was the only real good news though. The outer skin was charred black, and hurt like hell. I never thought I would feel physical pain like that. But I would one day know the mental pain similar to it, however.

My face grimaced some as she took her fore finger and traced the outline of the mark. "Does it hurt any, when I do that?"

"Not really," I fibbed.

"Now, I might be young and naive _looking_, but I know when someone is lying to me after receiving something like this."

I smirked a little, as I turned my head some in her direction. "I apologize." I managed to lean off to the side, and get to another vulnerary out of my satchel. It was close enough along side me, that I handed the healing herbs to Lisa.

"Since your back there then, would you mind putting a little healing potion on the charred parts? Your right, its starting to pain some now." 'Some ... try _alot_ of pain.'

Lisa took the vulnerary, and rubbed the cooling indgredients over the charred and cracked parts of skin. The skin began to close, though the black parts stayed however. But at least the pain was gone,at leastfor now.

"The black parts won't heal properly," she stated. "If you ever try to get this mark removed, you need to have a healing staff with a skilled cleric to do it."

"I don't want the mark removed." She was stunned by my statement. I couldn't really believe I said it either, though through Lisa's silence, I felt I should continue, and quickly.

"Your silence speaks volumes. But there are two simple reasons. The first one being, that if I tried to remove it now, it would be seen as betrayal to the clan. That means instant death. After doing all I did, and what I've been through, death is not something I want right now. The other reason is of a more _personal_ nature."

The vulnerary dissolved enough, that I began putting on my shirt again. Lisa stood back up, patiently waiting for my answer.

"You probably have a right to know ..." I said. "It has become my own ..." I was looking for the right words, but pain of the mind could be called so many things. Still, I continued. "It is now my own personal mark of shame. A constant reminder of how low I myself, as a man, have become." I said that last statement with tears rolling down my cheeks.

I then moved over to put on my vest, as Lisa put the vulnerary pack into my satchel, and came over to me. I guess she was feeling pity, or, something like pity anyway.

"I prayed to St. Elimine last night for you."

Wow. Now _that_ was surprising. Very surprising.

I still continued to put on my vest, albeit a little more slowly now. "What for? A waste of a prayer, if you ask me ..."

She had a sadened look about her, but replied again. "No, it wasn't. Whatever your history might be, I don't believe this is the right path for you. Destiny, fate, the chosen way, whatever you want to call it, but I believe that St. Elimine has more in store for you than you realize."

I looked into Lisa's eyes. They was something there, thats for sure. A fiery belief that would not be put down by any oppressive wave of doubt. A feeling of doing good, that she was willing to share with me, of all people.

I finally replied. "I hope your right. I really do. I myself did not see any chance of redemtion, when I was branded this travesty, but I guess with friends around, there is hope for everyone. Thank you."

"Its what friends do." She smiled, looking content again. Quickly changing the subject, as her ears picked up the sounds of more men moving around, she said, "Come on, Paul, we leaving for Bern. You need to get your things together."

I laughed. 'She was telling me to hurry up? Unbelievable!'

I stood up straighter, stiffened some and saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!"

She giggled, and then went outside by the rock she sat on last night. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Of all people, a girl name Lisa, had said things to me that were ... hopeful. What sort of person was I to know such a concept? Who was I, to have a gift in the form of a friend like her? I thought I was beyond redemption, or any reconciliation. But maybe, just maybe, Lisa was right. 

The Gods do work in mysterious ways, and this friend I have now is their gift to me. This may be St. Elimine's way of rekindling _my_ hope, and refreshing my soul into the ways of good and rightousness, instead of ignorant evil. If this turned out to be true, then I would be truly gracious of the gift I have received.

Given these new thoughts to think about while I packed my bedroll into my main bag, I began thinking in a different light, so to speak. In my mind, there was no longer just a tunnel that led deeper into more darkness, but what now appeared to be a small beacon of light near the end. In essence, I began to think there was a way out of my current predicament. How or when, I didn't know. Though branded the mark or not, it was time to start working on a way to leave the Taliver.

* * *

"Want some breakfast, sonny?" 

"No thanks Earl, I'm not that hungry." I smiled as I said this. I was fully dressed now, with a satchel, and a bag on my back. I had my dagger sheathed, and I was leaning on my now clean lance. "I don't want to have a bad stomach on the trip east now."

"Suit yourself. Just don't expect as much food in your bowl, the next time we set up camp." Earl said this while smirking some.

'I don't expect much anyway,' I thought.

Lisa was no more than two feet away from me, when one of the men asked if **she** was on the menu. Apparently he had forgotten what happened the day before, and looked like he was still half asleep.

I grabbed my lance with my other hand, and was getting ready to fight, but I saw Lisa had the situation quite in hand, even without my help. She had her sword unsheathed, and rapidly placed in the groin area of the guy that said the comment. A lot of stifled laughing could be heard, and I was now beginning to grin from ear-to-ear as well. The bandit that had said the previous comment, was _wide_ awake now, and was sweating most strenuously. He looked like he was going to shit his pants from fear of losing his, ...'extension.'

"Do you think I'm on the menu?" Lisa lifted her sword a little higher, definitely getting the man's attention now, even cutting through the seam in his ragged pants.

"Ahhh!"

"I am not something for you or anyone else to eat! **Got it**?"

I never seen her like this before. She was talking with authority. Just about everyone was either still smirking or was now starting to be impressed. We all now knew why not to tick her off though. Some laughing was coming out now and then from the rest of the group.

The guy was that freaked out had his eyes clinched shut, and was sobbing. "No, no, you will never be for me, or anyone else!" he cried. But Lisa had already pulled her sword back, sheathing it. "Start acting like a man then, and stop crying already."

The look on the guy's face was priceless, especially when he opened his eyes again. The camp was in an laughing uproar. It could probably be heard for miles all around.

Lisa came over to stand next to me again.

"Remind me, never to make you angry," I said to her. She smiled at me, and then said an old Elimine proverb: "Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned."

"Ah, but hell is just a word. The reality of it, is much, much worse," I replied. How I sometimes regret some of the things that I say. They always seem to have a way of coming true.

"I thought you were supposed to be a tactican, whelp, not aman who puts fancy words together." This was Groznyi. He would have been laughing more than he was, if it wasn't because of his black eye,or his own sore back.

"You sure know how to brighten the morning don't you," I said. Groznyi was not a pretty man. But he was a lot harder looking this morning. It seems, I gave him a harder thump than even I had thought possible. But there was no doubt that he deserved it.

Everyone seemed to be ready, and then we all heard Jayson. "Allright everybody, time to leave. Lets go to Bern!"

Most of the men cheered. I just rolled my eyes. Lisa muttered the word, "imbeciles." In essence, she was right. Bern was not a place to be right now, especially for bandits. In the next couple of months, I would regret it even more, the decision I made to join these ruffians, as well as the decision to go to Bern in the frist place.

* * *

(_One month later_:) 

We have been travelling for almost a month. It probably would have been quicker if everyone was on horseback, but, as it turned out, everyone here, myself included, walked the distance.

Our entire bandit group had started off two to three weeks ago, leaving the border with Ilia and Sacae, and travelled southward through the Plains, towards Bern. What a beautiful place Sacae was. The endless fields of grass, along with the scattered tree, and the usual clear blue sky. If someone had a fear of enclosed places like that of a castle, they could always move here, I thought.

As we were nearing the mountains in the south, we saw nomads on horseback riding far off in the distance. We could tell they were going fast and thankfully, away from us, as we headed south. Personally, I had no problems with Hanon andthenomadicancestors, but too bad the rest of the continent didn't think like that. It was common knowledge thata few Marquesses in Lycia, Etruia, and even the Hierarchy in Bern, turn a blind eye to the nomads. The Saceans don't care much about outside events much, so I guess it didn't matter to them if they were the disregarded people of Elibe.Too bad though, as I heard stories that Saceans were one of the most honorable people in the world.

Our group has been walking single file on our trip to the East. I was in the rear, with Lisa walking in front of me. Jayson and Groznyi were in the head of the group leading the way. The rest of the men were following our fearless and stupid leaders, or stupid in my opinion as Bern was the last place I wanted to be. But while travelling, I remembered two things that I said I was going to do, and since we were still in the grasslands of Elibe, I took out my slim lance.

"What are you doing?"

"You might want to walk over to the left of me by about 10 paces, as I am going to practice with my lance while we walk."

"You're going to practice at a time like this?" asked a brow-furrowed girl.

"Why not? We are not in a battle. I'm not formulating a battle plan. And I'm not arguing with that green haired brute, so I'm going to practice my handling with this thing. Maybe even do some combat moves like a myrmidon does."

"A myrmidon uses a sword."

"So I like to be different."

Lisa shrugged. I guess she didn't want to argue anymore. But I wonder if she still wanted to talk. See, the other thing that I remembered was the deal about sharing information with her, and vice versa. I had never gotten around to asking her about as I was a little pre-occupied that night. Being in the rear of the line, the men shouldn't be able to hear us either. At least not clearly.

"Lisa." I started spinning my lance around in my right hand.

"Hmm ... yes?" she asked. 'It looked like I caught her off gaurd. I wonder what she was thinking about?'

"Remember, back when at the village when ..." I remember the pain on that insufferable night all too well, but I had to shut it out of my mind. "When I said we make a deal about telling each other some of our past?"

She turned her head to reply, "Yeah, I remember. We made that agreement before you got that damned mark on your back." Lisa was angry at that still. No use to be angry about it now, as she, and especially me, will have to live with it.

"I was thinking that we could share some information now, as we are somewhat by ourselves in the back of the line." I then switched my lance to the other hand, as my right hand was getting tired.

"It would probably be the best time to do it, so ok."

"How 'bout that I say a little about myself, for example my place of birth, and then you would say your place of birth?"

"Sounds reasonable. I'm all ears," she replied. "But you can go first."

"I can live with that." 'So, I would finally find some things out about the little vixen. But will it be true? It all depends on how she responds to what I say, as her last responses were actually a little vague. I must watch her reactions carefully.'

* * *

I have got to be more careful. Paul caught me completely unaware when he asked me that question. It was right out of the blue! But he was right. Being in the back of the line behind a bunch of brutes, was most likely going to be the best way to get my information before I somehow meet my contact out here in Bern. This apprentice tactician probably won't tell me everything, but one can hope right? 

Oh Saint Elimine, please let me be right about this young man. If he had a bad beginning in life, I might be able to understand, but if Paul came from any prominent house in Elibe, then what went wrong? What would make him join these brutal bandits?

But enough about trying to figure him out. I need to remember my cover story, and quick. Its the only real thing that can really save me now. If he even has an inkling that I am an informant for either of the two organizations that I work for, the rest of the men won't need to kill me, as Paul will run me through as quick as he killed that creep of a man back at the last village. And with the way that he is twirling that lance of his, I'd swear that he knew some weapon's training before he even joined this bloodthirsty group.

But then, I guess I can tell him little bits of truth, as long as he doesn't suspect me. Time to see if all those classes with Matthew was any real benefit. Oh, St. Elimine, I pray to you for protection!

* * *

I said I would start in our conversation, so I did. 

"Alright. I was born and raised in North-Eastern Ilia. Went to school there too. My parents found out that I was bright in the ways of tactics and strategy. They were planning on only giving me basic schooling, to train me as a mercenary, but after finding out that I could become a tactician, they had their hopes up that I might one day become a war planner for a Noble house on the Continent." I then stop twirling my lance, as I had enough lance training for today. I put my weapon back into my my holster, which was located on my back.

"Ilia, I never would have thought that you were born so far up north."

'Hmm, ...Lisa looks like she had a genuine interest into where this excuse for a man was conceived. Well, he was born in a frozen hell, instead of the normal hot one.'

"So where were you born?"

"Me? I was born in Western Lycia, and grew up in a small village in between Ostia and Laus. Quite a warmer climate than Ilia will ever be," she said as she smiled. I smiled too, as I agreed with her. 'Born in Lycia, near Ostia. One of the most powerful of the Lycian League. I wonder if I made a friend with a spy, and didn't even know it ...'

"For schooling, my village had a small school, that my family sent me. After graduating, they wanted me to stay home, ..." 'I wonder if this is an act? If it is, its a really good one.' Lisa then finished her sentence, "but I ran away. I've been moving from town to town, looking for something better, something more exciting than living at home."

"Ah, a run-away turned bandit." She laughed. "I don't officially call myself a bandit. No, rather a youth that wanted to discover the more dangerous side of life."

"You have achieved your goal then, as life doesn't get anymore dangerous than bandits." Oh how I was going to be proved wrong on this statement as well.

"That was also a good beginning," I said. I could still see the men, as we continued walking south. I saw the start of a mountain range in the Southeast. "It's official. We are deep in Eastern Bern now. I'd advise to have an _extra_ eye on the surroundings, besides having one on the brigands as well."

"Expecting trouble?" Lisa then put her right hand on her sword hilt.

"Actually, I am. Jayson wanted to go _looking_ for the Ganelons, which is suicidal in my opinion. Plus mercenaries have been sighted around the capital. If the men don't have any uneasy feelings, then I sure do. Bern gives me the creeps." I didn't let her know that I knew that assasins might also be lurking around in these woods too.

* * *

About 500 paces behind on the trail, a figure with long purple hair, and a loose dark cloak was stealthily following the group. It was his job to keep track of the bandits that entered Bern's borders not that long ago. But that wasn't the only reason, as he was supposed to make contact with the Black Fang's informant within this group. 

The man knew that he wouldn't become one of the famed Elite Fangs, but he knew that if he did his job well, there would be good things waiting for him.

* * *

Our group finally reached a spot that looked to be a good defensive area, to me anyway, as to why I suggested it in the first place. It had a small group of trees to the east, a few rocky hills to the south, and an open expanse to the north. The expanse was a plateau really, where we had just travelled here from Sacae. We also just came from a small battle, where the men killed a small camp of Ganelon's. Jayson managed to get some information from one, before the man was killed. What the Ganelon said, was that there was a bigger group of his brethren farther south. So that's why we were deeper into Bern that I would have liked. We took a few losses as a result of this skirmish, so that was one of the reason's for stopping for the day. 

We set up our camp just to the west of the trees. It would provide cover if attacked, protection from the weather, and game for hunting. I had my tent set up before anyone else did, near a tree that had toppled over from old age. I then went to take a look around.

I was correct in being nervous, as I started to get a strange feeling. It was the same strange feeling that I had when Lisa began watching me, when the incident happened at the village up north. This group of bandits were being watched and I was the only one who knew it.

I looked around to the east. The rest of the men were starting to file in, either sitting down on the closest rock, or about to go to sleep from all the travel. Earl was starting up the campfire, and was also getting his bow ready to go hunting. I was looking for Lisa, but I couldn't find her anywhere close. I even strode through the camp, looking for the little bundle of mystery, as that was what she was to me really. Despite having a little knowledge about her, she was still an enigma.

'Where did you go this time?' I went back to my tent, and then saw that her bag was dropped off onto my bedroll. I also saw a note right next to it. It read: _Don't worry, I'm only gone to relieve myself out in the woods. Be back soon._

'Relieve herself?' Women. The one thing that all men on Elibe will _never_ figure out.

So not being content, I went to the outside of my tent a little ways, took out my lance again, and began practicing again. It was the only little bit of practice that I would get, before I would really need to use it.

Because in about an hour's time, hell was about to sneak up on us.

* * *

(_Five Minutes Ago:_) 

I dropped my bag off in his tent, after expertly hiding from the tactician when he went looking for me. It felt good to be alone, even if only for a few minutes. 'I wonder if my contact caught up with us yet.' I was a ways out in the woods, but I could easily hear the sounds of the camp, so I knew what direction to go so I wouldn't get loss.

Snap! 'That was not a natural sound for this environment.'

Slowly taking out her sword, the girl known as Lisa to the tactician scanned the woods. She knew no one from the camp followed her, so she tried what came to her.

"Hello?"

A man that was just over Lisa's height stepped out from behind a giant redwood tree, with a dark purple-blue cloak, and a purple bandana around his forehead. His face was one of neutrality, though Lisa knew him as her contact.

"Greetings, Leila. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I take it we wern't that hard to follow?"

"No." The purple cloaked theif smiled at her. "It needed little skill to stay hidden while following these brutes, though Master Lloyd believes it will take a greateramount of skill to kill off these bandits."

Leila frowned. Her contact noticed it, and asked a question. "What is wrong? Surely you do not care for these ban-."

The look that he recieved could have turned him to stone. The young woman then began speaking as if her body was taken over by some dark spirit, though the contact knew that if he spoke, she would cut out his tongue.

"The young man who uses the lance is not to be harmed. You can easily find him, as he is the only one who uses this type of weapon in the entire group, plus he wears a green cloak. Also he has," she stopped, as if to find the right words. Or rather, she already knew the right words, but chose different words instead. "He has information that I can still get that may be beneficial to the Fang." Her expression had lessened some, but the one in purple had chosen to be wise and mindful of what he just heard, and what he was going to say next.

"Very well. I will inform the White Wolf. The attack will begin in just under an hour." The contact turned to go to the way he had came, but looked to the spy one more time.

"There will be 11 trained men, along with the White Wolf who will be leading and initiating the attack. They all know of you, so stay close to the one you do not want killed, once the blood begins to spill."

Leila nodded, and headed back to her friend. There was to become another fight for survival, but one where it was her turn to protect the one that she cared about most in this situation. So she decided to do something about it.

* * *

(30 Minutes Later:)

I was practicing with my lance pretty hard. I had my two hands evenly spaced, and I was twirling my body around in a few spins, where if someone had might have tried to get pass me, they would have had to find another way. I would spin once, with a kick in-between, and then swing aroundanother vicious slash. I was getting better, but I was far from being an expert.

I was tiring some, as I did about an half hour of practice at least. I noticed Lisa was back, though I didn't know how long she was just sitting there, watching. Shesat on top of the old trunk that was near my tent.

"So, are you relieved?"

Smiling a little, she nodded some. "It felt good to-" "I don't need any details, thank you!" We both laughed.

"Where's Earl?" 'Since when does she care that much about Earl, other than at meal time?'

"He was out hunting, but should be back by now," I said. I turned my head to look for him out in the camp, but I didn't see the pot-belly anywhere. "Strange, he is usually back by now."

"Why not we go look for him, see if he needs any help bringing the meat back?

"You assume that he got some meat to lug back ... hehe." Earl was a good hunter, but there have been occasions where I went out helping him hunt before, and he couldn't hit the broadside of a fort with his arrows.

"Why not we go look for him? Hey Jayson, I'm going out to find Earl!" she shouted. This was not like Lisa, just to do something as soon as she thought about it. Something was up, but I was going to play my cards like it was a normal thing for her to be doing.

"Make sure you bring back the meat, er ... the tactician ..." The camp roared with laughter. I just blushed, and Lisa scowled some, but stillmanaged grabbed my collar and pulled me into the forest. It was the last time I would hear laughter like that, from most of the men. Hell, it would be the last time alot of them would get to laugh.

For about five minutes, I was being dragged into the trees, which was getting denser and denser every moment. I had to get my bearings, so I did the logical thing: shouting the name of the one dragging me out here.

"LISA!"

"Ahh! Oh ... sorry. When that idiot made that joke, I got really angry, and wanted to get out of that camp as soon as possible."

Rubbing my neck where she grabbed me, I believed her about the angry part. But wanting to find Earl, something was not right about that idea. So I was going to ask her about it. Though my gut instincts started to kick in, as this forest was_ way_ too quiet. No chirping from chipmunks, no humm or sounds of the birds, not even a rustle of leaves from the wind. We couldn't be that far into the woods, were we? No, something was definitely not right out here, whatever it was.

"You are alright though, aren't you? Paul?"

"Shh, not all is it as it seems," I said in a whisper. She nodded, and fell silent as the quietness of the trees engulfed us. I slowly looked around. She finally noticed my face, as it was one of concern and incertitude. I motioned towards a tree, as we both kept low to the ground as we proceeded towards it. There was a reason, as I noticed an orchid color on the ground.

Lisa had a strange look about her, like it was something that she did not expect to see on the other side. Especially when she saw something on the bark of the tree.

"What is it?" I asked in a whisper. "Nothing, ... it's nothing." I could tell she was not telling me everything. So I moved her aside, and looked myself.

It was a blood stain. But that wasn't all, as it lead to a larger trail of blood that eventually lead to another tree. Then I joined Lisa in being shocked, as what I had discovered made me very sick to my stomach. It was Earl, but he wasn't breathing. His body was sitting up and leaning against a tree, with his bow lying off to the side. There was blood coming down from his neck, and other vital areas in the upper torso, so I assumed that he was killed either by many men, or by a skilled killer. There was no way an animal could do this to him. When I went to check the body, I lifted the head up and sure enough, there was another deep gash. His face was contorted some, and showed signs of shock. From what, I didn't know.

Continuing to look, I checked into Earl's pockets, but whatever valuables that he had, were still with him. 'It wasn't a robbery, So that rules Lisa out. Well, from killing him anyway.' I looked back at her, only to find her not there. 'What is with that girl and dissappearing? I'll find her afterwards. Come on Earl, let me lie you down.'

So I did. I grabbed his shoulders, and laid the rest of the body down alongside the tree trunk in the grass. It wasn't easy though, as he was a big man. Risking some noise, I managed to do it. Closing his eyes next, I said a small makeshift prayer for him. I was no priest, but I felt like I should say something, so I paid my last respects to the former friend, and cook of the Taliver.

"Rest in peace, Earl. May you go to what ever after-life you believed in." I was kneeling when I said this, so when I looked up, I saw what was on the tree. An engraving of some sort. Whoever the killer or killers were, they also left their mark, as if to say it was their territory.

Though a dark realization started sinking in, as I had the inclination of not only seeing this mark before, but also felt that something very bad was about to happen. So bad, that the only thing worse was another Scouring. This mark was the same marking that was on the arrow that I kept from the scouting mission up north at the Ganelon village. But Ganelon's had a G for their mark, not something that looked like a fang. A fang? ...

'Oh shit. OH SHIT!' I screamed at myself for not realizing this in the first place. My next few moments in Bern were going to be very interesting indeed.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. It can't be them ... Why did it have to be _them_!"

"As them, I guess you mean us? You were wise to lower your voice earlier, but shouting like this gives your position away."

I froze. I didn't move one inch of my body. The only thing moving was my chest from breathing, which wasn't much, and my eyes darting back and forth, looking for any sort of movement.

"Sir, what do we do with the girl?"

'They had Lisa. Looks like I had to take a chance on what I wasabout to do next ...'

"So that's why my friend went missing. Kidnapped by honorable assasins. Though kidnapping isn't exactly honorable." Silence. That got their attention. If there was one thing I knew about this organiztion, the commanders were supposed to honorable, or so the common-folk had always said.

A man stepped out from behind a tree. From his appearance, I could tell he looked to be about his mid-twenties to thirties, with blond hair, a light grey shirt, with brown pants and a grey swordfighter's robe. He looked incredibly focused, and had one hand in front where I could visibly see it, but the other behind him, out of sight. 'I guess that is where he is keeping his weapon.'

He spoke for the first time since he appeared. "Stand up boy, lets see who we are dealing with. But drop your sword."

I complied with first and second orders, though what he didn't know, or so I was hoping, was that he didn't see the slim lance I had behind me, hidden just inside my green cloak. Still, I had to be careful. Due to the trees, my lance was limited to thrusts, and blocks.My opponent looked me over, and then with a motioning with his eyes, another soldier appeared in the same line of sight as the first. This new guy had his weapon out too, so I guessed again that the blonde was the leader, and also gave the order to kill me.

Then there was a muffled scream. "No, get away from him!"

"Oww... hey get back here!"

What happened next was nothing short of frantic. Out of nowhere, I saw nothing but pink hair dive before me, then scrambling up off the groundand hugging my waist for dear life. I noticed before she grabbed me, that she had her shirt torn. My blood started to boil. 'One ofthem will die shortly.'

Whispering to her, "slowly move behind me. I have a surprise waiting for these men." Her look she had on her face was one of fright and panic. If I had to guess, the one who had been assigned to keep her quiet had also taken the opportunity to _pleasure_, himself. Disgusting bastard.

"Get the girl back." I didn't know where the blonde swordfighter went, but that was his voice. "Lieutenant, stay where you are and let the one who lost the girl, to retreive the girl. No one else move." Damn. There was more than one.

The one who had Lisa beforehand, advanced at an average rate, and what looked like to have a steel sword for a weapon. At least according to the weapon triangle, a lance was better in a fight against a sword.

'Just a little closer, that's all...' With a flick of the wrist, I pulled out my lance in a smooth motion, and managed to slash the arm of the man. He staggered back, and dropped his weapon.

"Ahh, so you are the young one who weilds the lance." I cocked an eyebrow. Somehow this guy knew I used this type of weapon. 'Had they been observing us ever since we entered Bern?' A very real possibility.

"A piece of advice my young friend. Leave Bern within the next few minutes, and you have a very good chance of living." Out of nowhere, I heard a slash from somewhere, or what sounded like a blade just cutting at air. The guy that attacked me earlier, was now beheaded.

"Your Black Fang right? Why kill one of your own men?"

"I watched your eyes when the girl came back to you. You got angry when you noticed her clothes were torn. You wanted to kill the one that was violating her, didn't you? There is no room in the Fang for rapists, so that's why I took his life, instead of you."

I nodded, but he continued with a little more. "If you were not a bandit, and especially not Taliver, I would have tried to recruit you into the Black Fang." I rolled my eyes. The leader came out from his cover and smirked. "You have less than ten minutes to get back to your camp and to take as many men with you as possible on your escape. Otherwise, blood will be spilled."

"Blood has already been spilled, but thank you for the opportunity." I bowed a little, though I never took my eyes off of him. I managed to pull Lisa off my waist and headed back the way I came.

Not even 30 seconds after I left the guy, that I lost any sort of track of him. "Damn, he's good. Come on, we got to get back to the men."

"You going to try and convince them to leave?"

"No, There is not enough time for that. I have to warn them and have a rag-tag defense set up. Only in the confusion, will some of us be able to leave un-noticed.

* * *

I saw the camp, and Groznyi. This wasabout theonly time that I was ever really glad to see him. He saw me coming, while noticing Lisa had some of her clothes ruffled and torn in certain spots. 

"Well, well, you had your fun did you whelps?"

"Shut up and listen you idiot! We are about to be attacked. Get everyone ready!" Groznyi was dumbstruck. It wasn't hard to do that, but still it took some time for it to sink in, and time was one thing we did not have. But by then, I ran further into the camp.

"To Arms! We are about to be attacked. Archers, go to that little rise, and prepare for targets to be coming from the forest." Everyone either just woke up from resting, or stared at me. To prove my point, an arrow came within half a meter of where I was standing, and landed in a tree. Lisa was frightened to hell and back, while whoever else that was nearby, ducked and doved to the ground. I was the only one still standing.

"Whelp, get down!" I stood there shaking my head atGroznyi. "If they wanted to kill me, they would've did it already back in the woods. Where's Jayson?"

"Over here, I just woke up when you came barging in. So who are we up against? Ganelon's or Merc's?"

"Neither." There were confused faces all around me. My next answer cleared their confusion to fear, and some steaming with anger. "It's the Black Fang."

"Damnit!" Jayson bolted upright and started thinking a little. Then he spoke once again.

"Alright, the only way for the Taliver Bandits to survive is for some of us to retreat, while the rest fights. That will buy the retreating forces time, to get away."

"What do you suggest? If we hold our ground, we might have a chance to-" "You are a good apprentice for a tactician boy, but you'll have to learn from somewhere elseother than Bern." It was my time to give a confused look.

"You, the girl, and about 10 of the men will be going with Groznyi, back up north. It's the quickest route out of Bern and out of this god-forsaken place. After the archers release two volleys of arrows for cover fire, myself, and twenty others will charge the Fang. Those numbers should keep those bastards busy. While eventually heading back to the mountains in the west of the plains, try to recruit new members on the way. Take care of yourself kid."

Jayson then went to round up most of the men, while Lisa was packing up my tent. She passed my satchel and bag to me, while she had her bag near her as well. I could tell from looking at mine and her stuff, that she was in a true panic, as things were tossed about in an un-organized way. But that was okay. What wasn't okay, was the shaking that was going through Lisa's body. I grabbed her shoulders, frightening her, but I had to do it. "Your turn to alm down. We'll get out of this. Come on, let's wait behind the archer positions."

I heard swords and axes clashing as the arrows were flying through the air. The front line defenders who had the axes didn't have a chance, but they brought into the open the Fang members who were fighting them. The first volley didnt hit, but a couple arrows in the second volley did.

"Lets go!" I ordered to the archers, and they left after Groznyi's group. I then used my lance in the air, waving the signal to Jayson. All I heard when I turned my back to go after the retreating group myself, was a 'Charge,' along with some battle cries. That was the last time I ever saw or heard Jayson.

* * *

We were close to the border. Groznyi was now the un-official leader of the Taliver, but I knew that him, and everyone else wanted to take a break. I objected to that idea, and almost lost my life over it, but reasoned that it would just give time for the Black Fang to catch up to us. So until we crossed the border into Sacae, we all kept to ourselves. The only noise was from the shuffling of tired feet heading north.

After we crossed the border, Groznyi confered with me, that we were to head back West. I agreed with that, as that was where our trip had begun in the first place. It would also be where, my life would take another dramatic turn of events. I didn't even know at this point that it would be worse than anything I had experienced so far.

* * *

Of course, in our retreat back to the West, we hit a snag when the group was one days walk away from just getting through the Sacae and Bern border. A single swordsman appeared out of nowhere, who appeared to be training. He had long black hair, with some of it covering his face as it swayed in the wind, and his clothes were of a Sacean plainsman, though there was nothing plain about this swordfighter. Groznyi was watching him from a distance, as was I and Lisa. But the some of the men wanted to attack him.

"Your choice," I said. 'Though, there is something familiar about this plainsman.' The way this guy moved the sword, and the location of where we were, helped me come to the conclusion that we just encountered someone more infamous than the Taliver. As hard as that was to believe, it was true.

"I wish you men luck against _The Sword Demon_," I shouted. The men stopped _instantly_ in their tracks. They were still facing forward, but their legs were beginning to shake, and frantically too. Lisa, Groznyi, and whatever survivors that we had, looked to me, and the man, who I now believed to be weilding either a Killing Edge, or a Wo Dao, which were very powerful and rare weapons in their own right, stopped training just at that moment. The swordsman then looked straight into my eyes, and mine into his. I was staring into the face of demonized death right then and there.

As if to prove my theory, this sword fighter swiped his sword in a motion that was nothing short of a blur. Pointing his sword downward towards the ground when he finally halted his movements, he ended his practice with the sword in _my_ direction. It was a little disconcerting.

"How do you know he is the infamous Sword Demon, whelp?" asked Groznyi. 'He still didn't believe me after just seeing that? Use that thing you call a brain, you green-hair idiot!' I spoke without turning my head to respond. There was no way I was going to take my eyes off of this warrior.

"Long black hair, clothes of a Sacaean Plainsman, a fighting techinque that only an expert swordsman would know, and an apprentice tactician would recognize. Even has a very rare weapon in his hands, Groznyi. I respectively suggest stopping here, going back a distance, and taking another route back West."

All the while I was talking, I was taking my lance out, while Lisa had her sword ready, and the survivors of our troop were readying their axes and arrows. "Do not attack him," I said, with mine and the Demon's eyes still locked. "If we back up and stay in a defensive stance, we should be okay." 'Those eyes seem so cold, but focused like nothing I've ever seen before. I wonder what his story is to make him like this.' 

"A'ight, you heard our advisor. Lets go back about a thousand paces, and try another path. I'll lead," yelled Groznyi. Everyone started following our new leader, whileall falling back in a defensive stance, including the guys that wanted to attack. 'Cowards.'

"Paul, will you bring up the rear, and make sure the Demon doesn't follow us?"

"Yeah, sure Groznyi," I shouted back.

I took my gaze from the swordsman, and turned to Lisa. "Go with the others, I'll join you shortly."

"You can't be serious! You'll never survive against him-" I waved her sentence off with calmness, but deep down inside, I was trembling. There had been dark stories that _no-one_ has ever survived an encounter with this guy. But I tried to calm down Lisa all the same.

"Rumor has it, that the Sword Demon will only challenge fighters who are of equal skill to him."

This is when the Demon spoke for the first time since we encountered him. "You need ... to become stronger, young one." Lisa jumped from the sound of his voice, as it was both calm, but cold. Myself, I just flinched. As we both looked back at him, the swordsman continued. "Train hard ... with your weapon. We will meet again ... and then ..."

I finished the sentence for him ...

"We will see."

He nodded once slowly. Then with amazing speed, he ran North, deeper into Sacae. He was gone as swiftly as he had appeared.

"What a strange man," said Lisa. I then turned and we both started off trying to find the group. "Strange got nothing on that infamous swordfighter. Come on, lets find the men and finally get away from Bern."

* * *

(A/N: R&R. Constructive critism welcomed. Flames will be disregarded.)

-Tactician from the NorthEast


	7. Sanity On Edge

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just own this version of the plot, and original characters.

(A/N:It has been too long for me not to update, so I apologize to my reader's and reviwer's, for not putting this out sooner.Also, with the homepage of Fanfiction dot Net, explaining that Reviewer Responses, are no longer allowed,I'll be following the rules so my story does not get deleted. If you want me to answer your review, say so in the review.)

(A/N: Seeing that it was Christmas, I decided to post this chapter as a gift. Be safe out there, fellow readers and writers, and have a Merry Christmas.)

**Chapter Rating: M**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Sanity On Edge_

* * *

According to my map, we had travelled from Bern all the way to the mountain range in Southern Sacae. According to my calculations, our group was exactly 15 days walk from Araphen, and 15 days away from Bulgar just to the Northeast. With nothing but grasslands to the north,ariverin the south, and mountains to the east and west.

We managed to locate an abandoned fort. If I had to guess, it was probably left over from the first scouring, by looking at the condition of the stone walls. Now it was clear of troops belonging to any marquess, but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone still there.

Rumors had spread ahead of time that the Taliver suffered a major defeat in Bern, and these rumors even met the ears of rogue bandits wanting to join into a bandit clan. Not to mention this group that lay before us.

They looked like they had about ten men with axes, one with an bow, and what looked like to be two magic users. That's something you don't see every day. Then again, you don't fight an organization like the Black Fang every day either.

We were not looking for a fight, but myself, Groznyi, Lisa and our other survivors had our weapons drawn. There was no way we were going into unfamiliar territory without caution this time.

"Whelp, try to find the leader."

"Why me? Your the guy in charge."

"And as the new boss, I'm giving you an order to go through the camp and look for him." I looked over the camp. They were beginning to notice us out here in the trees, just about 200 paces away.

"I am not going in there without someone coming with me." I figured if I could start another agrument with Groznyi, I could get the leader to come out on his own. If nothing else, just so to tell us to shut up. _That,_ was something I would love to tell Groznyi.

Groznyi was getting annoyed. "Your going in there, even if I have to throw your ass in there!"

"Last time I checked, I was the one who gave you that black eye that your just getting healed, so trying to throw me might be a bad idea!" My voice was getting louder, just like Groznyi's. So I winked at him. Groznyi was about to begin again when he caught the wink, and actually thought about what we were doing. He nodded, so spoke even louder, as he got the message ... this time around.

"You expect to believe I won't actually do it, do you? Just you-"

"What in hell under mother earth is going on out here!"

My plan worked. Our group was concentrated behind us while me and Groznyi was arguing, and as the noise level was getting so loud, all the occupants of the old fort had come to within 20 paces of our position. Including the leader. He was as big as Groznyi, but had blonde hair that was cropped off short, had a axe in one of his hands, and using his other hand to cover one of his ears. He also had a dirty green headband on his forehead.

"You don't look like peasants that we could maim, kill, or pillage, so who in all of Father Sky are you?"

'At least we got his attention. Now let's see if we can recruit him and his buddies before a fight comes about.' Trying to avoid a fight between two bandits clans,is like trying to escape a charging horse.Easier said than done.

With Jayson's last will and testament, if you can call it that, was to gain members back into the Taliver. Well somehow, we had to find a way to do that. The reputation that automatically goes with the Taliver, was one of the things we still going for us. Probably the only thing we had.

Lisa looked to me, while at the same time moving right behind me, so as not to be noticed. I looked to Groznyi for the first time since I could remember. While Groznyi looked at the guy who spoke to us in the first place. Everyone was looking at someone.

"I'm Groznyi, and we are the Taliver." Groznyi might as well as tried to tell a joke, because the brute and his gang started laughing.The green-haired onelooked at the ground, then to me. Shaking my head at him, I nudged him along in a whisper.

"Show them your mark on your arm."

"Oh yeah." I rolled my eyes. 'Think you dolt!'

"You laughing curs! Maybe this will make you believe us." Groznyi pulled up hissleeveon his rightarm, and showed everyone his mark. Catching a glance of Groznyi's **T**, it looked like it wasn't much of an imprint. More like just a marking from some tar. But, this wasn't the time to pry into an already _delicate_ situation.

"Hmm. Alright, maybe your Taliver, maybe not. But what do you want with us? We got no beef with you?"

As long as Groznyi didn't screw this up, then maybe these damned curs could be the next recruits in the Taliver Bandit Clan. Just what I wanted to do. Like my conscience needed something else to despair about.

"You and your crew laughed at us before right? Well, we thought about laughing at you too. That's exactly what everyone else will do to us too, if you don't do what I'm offering. As a larger group of bandits, no one in the North will be able to stop us."

"Your group and ours, to join forces? Hmm, interesting proposition." Batta had the look about him that he was thinking, but somehow, I knew there was going to be some kind of catch. That catch was someone with pink hair. I saw him and the rest of his gang eyeing her hard, ever since we were noticed.

"We will join only if we get half of everything we steal, including the women. That also means that bitch you have there." Pointing to Lisa, who at the moment was somewhat behind me.

Groznyi looked to me, as if to say, **your turn.** Now it was my chance to screw it up.

"We don't care if you want half of the spoils, every time we raid, but you aint getting this bitch. She's mine. If you don't believe me, ask any one of these brutes, and they'll tell you the story where I brutally killed the guy who thought he could get her."

"That true?" asked the yellor-haired man. I really hoped he had a name, as I didn't want to keep calling him that.

"True as your fat ass."

"HEY BOYS! We're now part of the Taliver." Shouts of joy and glee could be heard all around, even a couple mumbles. A few woo's too, but they ended when Lisa's weapon as well as my glare appeared. So for now, an uneasy sense of security had been made, but it would be only a matter of time before someone were to make a move against me or the girl, and I was going to be ready for it.

* * *

(_30 Minutes Later_:) 

For a while, it was accepted by the gossip around the campfire, that what happened in eastern Bern, happened because the Black Fang had superior tactics, and skill. Though undoubtly true, they also had to have known that bandits were roaming the northern territories, or they would not have been so prepared. Right?

But something kept mulling over in my mind. How in all of Elibe did a Black Fang commander know I was the only member of the Taliver Bandits to use a Lance for a weapon? More importantly, how did he know I was in the forest in the first place, before I noticed Earl's body? That was too eerie. Or was there more going on than what was apparent ...?

An organization like this group is similar to any other government throughout Elibe. They were sure to have their lookouts, border patrols, spies, informants, and colaborators ... Wait a minute. Wait a damn minute! The Fang must have had been spying on us ever since we entered Bern. But not to attack at first sight, that was strange. Maybe even a coincidence. Though for this kind of an organiztion, having a coincidence was like having snow in a summer in Lycia. There **were** no coincidences with the Black Fang. They had to have an informant in with this group of bandits. But who?

I knew it wasn't me, as my first encounter was in Bern. Most of the potential informants were killed or went missing since the ambush, so who could it be? Who would be able to be a spy for the Black Fang, and still be alive after all this time? Looking around the campfire, I started my personal investigation.

There was Groznyi, cleaning his axe, looking like he was a quiet man, but I knew better. So it couldn't be him. I would have noticed something even when we were still in Ilia. There was now a guy named Batta, was on the other side of him, still trying to decide whether we were actually Taliver or not. I heard his reputation was a brutal one, where he was just like an animal, or so the stories go. His men called him The Beast, whenever they were in combat. Absolutely ferocious with the axe in battle, but was the same way with treating villagers, peasants, and especially tribesmen. This was why Batta and his men had always stayed near Sacae for their raids. There were alot of easy targets. So, Batta was out, as he was a brutal bandit to the core. But let's see, who else was there that was able to stay alive for so long and not arouse suspician? Earl wasn't it, since he was dead. Jayson was also out. But other than me, the only one that was left and had the opportunity to initiate any contact, the only one that had any motive to do so, the only one that came to mind ... was Lisa.

Looking at her near my tent, she was rummaging through her things, looking for something warm probably, as being up in the mountains in the colder air would make anyone shiver. Originating from Ilia, I was used to the colder temperatures. Besides, the heat of curiousity and suspician kept me going right now.

Thinking now, about how I first met the damsel in distress, her actions, her questions, even the strange twist of fate when I had to defend her against that sick bastard, Sid, well anyone would do that. Of course, my mind raced ahead to a conclusion, before I could make a reasonable assumption. But something told me that even whenconsidering everything that hadhappened, that Lisa was somehow involved.

But was meeting her part of my fate, like Lisa had previously mentioned, or was it all just a plan of the Black Fang's creation? The Fang were certaintly able to come up with some deceptions, as was evident already. So something like this was quite plausable.

Thinking with this new idea that began forming in my head was simply outrageous, so I tried to dismiss it. Something kept nagging at me though, and the more I thought about how all the things that had happened in the past few months, the more that it seemed to take shape. Strangely, it even made a twisted sort of sense.

Let's see, first there was the attack on the village up north near Ilian border, where we, or rather** I**, thought we were attacking Ganelon's, but there were far fewer bandit defenders than I originally scouted. Even before the attack began, I was scouting the terrain when the arrows started flying. Not bandit arrows either, mind you. No, this type were hand-crafted with the strange engraving. This engraving was hard to pick out at first, but now seeing what the Fang's crest was back in Bern, that arrow proved that they were there in Ilia, waiting.

Waiting for what though? What was their goal to be so far up north? To reduce the threat of bandits so far outside of Bern's borders didn't make sense. So what was it? Did the Ganelon's move too far into Bern raiding the local villages? Something just didn't add up. But there were more things to consider, than trying to figure out what the greedy Ganelon's did to make the Black Fang come after them that far North.

Next, was finding Lisa in that Armory. Was it chance just to have to defend her like that, from Sid? Probably. Even I couldn't guess that was going to happen. But was Lisa's _presence,_ mere coincidence? Was she just passing through in that village as well, looking for supplies while the bandits attacked? Seemed awfully coincidental, still it was another clue. Another piece that was part of a bigger picture that I did not even begin to understand. The thing that felt so strange, was that it all pointed in Lisa's direction. So what the hell was really going on?

I didn't want to continue, but what little conscience I had left, wouldn't let me rest. It kept telling me to find out what I wanted to know. It probably would be the only way my mind will let me be anyway.

My only remaining friend, yet she was the only suspect. 'What is your true history, little girl?'

When we left for Bern the day after that attack, it led to our journey, and the remembrance of our deal to tell some information about each other. The actual travel wasn't what was strange. It was when I asked her my question when starting to practice with my lance that she seemed out of place, or at the very least, caught off guard about ... something. Now to me, Bern gave me the alot of unease. My nervousness was proved to be well worth the agony it caused, as what just happened a few months ago even shook me up some.  
To be ambushed like that, and lose over half of your company, it was not something to forget easily, bandits or not. I grimaced. Jayson might have been a pain in the ass, but he was still a comrade. Most of the men liked him too, so morale also took a hit that day.

Oh, and the last little important bit of information: The mentioning of wanting to find Earl, and the finding of his dead body.

This evetually lead to Lisa's own dissappearance. Which _lead_ to the introduction of the swordmaster who had a greater amount of skill with his blade alone, than what the total skill was in our current group. A most dangerous enemy indeed, if I am ever to come across him again. This eventually lead to his statement about knowing my choice of weapon, and letting me live. I was grateful of course, but curious all the same.

Rumours abound among the commonfolk, about this little detail. The info they contained that one bandit was let go, because he gave the Black Fang information. Strange, no? I know it was just a rumor, but if not proven otherwise, one would think that person was me. Of course, knowing full well that _that _wasn't true, there was only one person left who could have given information to the Black Fang.

So I figured it was high time I got some _real_ information, but I needed to find a way to get her from the camp to do it. I must be careful, as she might become suspicious of my intentions. Then again, my mind screamed at me to interrogate her with extreme predjudice. Luckily, I was still sane. For now...

* * *

These new guys were creeping me out. No really, they were. Half of them didn't know what a tactician was, and the ones that did know, well they didn't think that someone as young as I was could ever be helpful in battle. I had come to know this as the accepted way of thinking of these guys. 

Whenever I looked at one, or walked past, I would either get glares, insults, or some laughing come into my direction. I couldn't take much more, and when another of the new guys started again, I almost impaled him with my lance. That action came close to an all out brawl. So I decided to take a break from these idiots, and Lisa was coming with me, whether they wanted her to or not, and whether she wanted to or not.

"Hey Groznyi. I'm going north for a few hours, to clear my head."

"Yeah, go up there, so you can leave your girlie with us. Haha HAHAHA!"

The brute that said this was just to my left, and was about to grab after Lisa, who was just to the right a ways, when I drew my sword, and slashed his arm off.

"That's the last time anyone threatens me, or tries to touch my woman!"

The cries of the now,mutilated man could be heard all throughout the camp. Looking to Lisa, I saw fear in her eyes, but she quickly turned away. Groznyi looked at the severed limb on the ground, all bloody and shaking from the nerves, and puked to the side. I just shook my head and packed up one satchel. It contained two vulneraries, a canteen of water, and one torch.My slim lance was on my back. You don't use a lance against axemen, so thats why I had my iron sword out. But all of a sudden, I heard someone come through the bushes with heavy footsteps from behind me.

"Fair 'nuff, kid. I'm guessin' that ambush from the Fang has made you edgier than even you thought."

Looking behind me, here was Batta looking down with a sort of judgement in his eyes. 'Concern, from a bandit? That's a new one.'

"There is a small path that me and my men use to go north into Sacae to pillage those tribal bastards. It's just 300 paces east of the trees. It's about four hours till dark, so be back before then."

Placing my blade back inside its sheath, I looked at him with curiously. "Kind of strange, hearing helpful information from you, Batta. You feeling alright?"

"Hmmph.Better than what that guy is feeling right now.Look boy, get out of here, before the men try to kill you. They should be cooled off by the time you get back."

I nodded, and looked for Lisa, who in the meantime, had her cloak held tighter around her. She was still brandishing her blade as she jogged away from three who looked like they were going to jump her. Although, those were shocked as to what happened, when they saw their comrade's arm come off, and just stood there.

"Come on. The walking should help you warm up some."

"I hope so. Is this what Ilia is like, with cold wind always whipping at you?"

"Sometimes its worse. Especially when the snow hits." 'Or when your being lied to.'

* * *

The trail which lead throught the mountains, was a little wider than I thought, but no less dangerous. I had to constantly keep an eye out for the falling rocks, with the occasional bird swooping down. But thinking of danger, the girl following behind me was something I had to keep an eye on too. Not so much when on the mountain trail, but once down and out of the mountains, it was going to be a different story.

* * *

The fire that I had made wasn't a big one, but it gave off heat, and light which helped to illuminate Lisa's face. The shape of her body made a silhouette on the grassy clearing that the two of us were located in. With her brown leather boots, coming up to her kneecaps, there was a small patch of skin on both legs that showed visible to anyone who dared to look. Forget the dare, I already looked. It was appealing, but I had other things on my mind. Working the way up, there was her brown skirt, which was also appeared to be leather, but strong and flexible enough to move or fight when needed. 

Huddled around the fire, tossing in a piece of wood every so often, just to keep the flames going. She held her yellow cape very close to her, covering up her internal clothes.

Myself, I just stuck my lance into the ground. The top end was the handle which was slightly top heavy, so when the wind threw a gust, my weapon bent some. Noticing some areas were more worn than other, I knew that my slim lance was not going to last any more than one or two more scrapes.

Now tightening my own cloak around me, I tossed my small bag of medicinal idgredients down by a tree, and unsheathed my iron sword. Sharp as the blade was, it was not as good a condition as I hoped. Taking a look down the sword, there were a few nicks and scratches. These minor defects proved that I was not a swordsman by trade. Though it should prove good for what I was about to do.

The wind wasn't so much down in the lower elevation, but it was still cold. Having a little amount of coffee, along with a sovenir tea kettle from the late Earl in my rucsack, I placed it in along with some snow. As soon as it melted and boiled, it would be good for the coffee. But this process would take time, which is exactly what I needed for my little 'interview.' 

At the moment, I was just to the side, near a group of young trees, currently contemplating on what question to ask 'Lisa,' first. Knowing she would play dumb, the key to distinguishing if she was telling the truth or not was the reactions to my accusations. Here I go ...

"So Lisa, if that is your real name, who do you really work for?" She looked up with a very questioning look, but it was her eyes, and when she opened her mouth thatshe studdered in her reply.

"What do... er, are you ... talking about? I'm ... not working for ...anyone." She still warmed her hands, but she started eyeing the placement of my hands on my own sword. Very closely, if I might add.

"You know damn well what the hell I mean! I know it was possible for the Fang to spy on us as we went into Bern, but for you to suddenly go looking for Earl, right out of the blue, no there is more to you than your telling me."

She didn't have her eyes on my face. No, she was afraid now. Lisa kept looking at my weapon. Especially when, I stood up. In doing so, she then looked up at me, and fear was written all over her face. Jumping up, drawing her sword, and going into a combat stance, I knew I was on the right track. Now to get the specifics.

"I'm telling you one time, Paul, I don't know what you are talking about!"

"If you don't know what I'm talking about, then why are you so worried and prepared to fight!" I shouted at her. "Tell me, did you really think that I wouldn't put one and one together?"

She didn't say anything, other than to raise an eyebrow. Continuing on, I was all too happy to indulge her.

"You said that you were just in that village up at Ilia, looking for supplies. That village was being defended by the Black Fang wasn't it? So what happened? Did the White Wolf catch the Ganelons in the act of attacking that village?"

I could only guess what was going on insided her head, but on her face, I thought I saw a grin appear.

Pointing the tip of my weapon towards her, I rambled on. "Of course, if that is true, then that means your Black Fang too."

Taking a breath, I continued. "So tell me, Lisa, how long have you been informing the Black Fang on the activities of the Taliver? Of ME!" I was steaming mad now. Never thought I would be so angry at her, of all people. Now in a combat stance myself, this wasn't going to be a regular sparring match.

Lisa crooked her head to the side slightly, like she was expecting more. There wasn't anymore, was there?

"Not bad for putting one and one together. But I was hoping for two and two to go together instead. You should've figured out more than that, Paul."

Say what? There was more?

Now with my own quizzical look, I eyed her carefully. She still had secrets to be gleamed yet. Cute, and I don't mean that for her features either. But I had one more trump card up my sleeve yet. I just hoped that she never saw through it.

"Who's to say that I haven't?"

That shut her up. So much so, that she started attacking me. Lisa swung her sword down in a slash, but I quickly backstepped, and blocked her attack. She kept swinging it from the right, and we spinned around a few times, with the sounds of swords clashing throughout the pasture. We both ended up so that we were staring at each other from our opposite starting positions.

Her breathing had become heavier, but so was mine. Probably a little bit more than her. I was a taller person than Lisa, but I was also using a iron sword and not so adept at a blade. The missy, was using a shortersteel sword,withthe smaller size helping her to be more nimble.

"I see that your tiring from our fight. Don't like the sword do you?"

"As I'm sure that a spy like you already know, that I prefer to use a lance, but that would put you at a disadvantage. Unlike the rest of those idiot's, I like to fight fair."

"One fact that you do have right, young man, is that I am a spy. However, I see no point in telling you more if you won't attack me. Frankly, I expected a little more skill from you and your information gathering."

Cocky little bitch. She didn't realize that my staff was close. So close, I made a grab for it, while tossing down my dull blade, near the fire. Speaking of, the coffee was almost done. I had to do this fast, if we were going to enjoy it. Yes, I mean we. I was out for information, not blood, or so I thought.

As soon as my hands touched my slim lance, Lisacharged right at me. Pulling my lance out of the ground, I spinned in a circle three times. So not only parrying her thrust, the blade came out of her hands, landing too far for her to make a grasp for it.

"I've never seen anyone pull something like that move off before! You looked like you had training with that lance!" gasped Lisa. She was slowly backing up away from me.And I was now slowly advancing towards her with malicous intent.

"One thing that I didn't tell you little vixen, and something that should have registered a couple months ago, was that I indeedhada year's worth ofweapon's training.Trainingthatcamefrom the Western Isle's!"

Her face went white. Most likelyfrom fear mixed with astonishment. Anyone with any sort of knowledge or sense, whether it was the commonfolk in a village, or the ruling council of a city,that if someone living on the main Continent of Elibe had training from the Western Iles, that they were adangerous opponent. So much so, that the only people allowed to train in that type of fighting, were students under the famed Mage General of Etruia. Those fortunate enough to succeed in the training, would be classed as certified fighters, no matter what profession they took on.

"So, what now? What do you intend to do with me?" I stepped forward fast enough, so that Lisa was pushed on her back. She landed with a thud. Too badI wasn't in the mood for concern. Kneeling down just to her side, my lance tipwas at her neck in a heartbeat, pressing down on her soft skin.Now was the time for the truth. Though there was still the inkling of feeling that I didn't really think of all the possible possibilities of what I might hear.

"Information is what I'm looking for, my dear. So let's get one thing straight." Pushing down on the lance to get my point across, no pun intended, just so the little female spy knew I wasn't kidding, Istated further. "I'll be asking the questions, and you, answering them. Got it?"

Lisa nodded yesvery much so.

"First, who do you_ truly_ work for?"

Her eyes showed determination, but for what, I wasn't sure. Finally, after a minute had gone by, she responded. "After all this, 'discussion,' you still think that I'm something other than Black Fang? What _are_ you thinking?"

"I'm not sure what to think right now, but I do know, you better start telling me some answers."

Seeing that she wasn't going anywhere soon, especially lying on her back with a sharp instrument right at her throat, Lisa seemed to be contemplating what her options were. If I were to guess, she only had one.Though, that was just me.

Slowly flicking a couple strands out of her face, rubbing the back of her head with her other hand, and taking a deep breath, she started speaking.

"What I said before, with being born in the south, in Lycia was true. After graduating regular school, I was put through special classes, funded by the Ostian spy council, andstarted working for Ostia,since Ostia was the prime leader in recruiting young, smart, and resourcful individuals for use in its spy network on all of Elibe. So when I was near completion of my time in this venture, a group of bandits in the north were making noise. It was suspected that they might have had someone leading their attacks, so the Marquess wanted to keep an eye on this group."

It was my time to look astonished. Slowly I retracted my lance from her skin, and backed up some, so that I could then sit on a rock, about 10-15 paces away. Lisa sat up and rubbed her neck some, thenwrapped her cloak around her, and went to the fire. There was a sense of foreboding in the air from her. It promised of more than the make-shift story that Lisa had so far given me. The wind kept on blowing, but at the moment, it wasn't the weather that chilled my spine. It was the now realization that I was not just some simple man from Ilia, that important people in the south were curious about. Lisa continued.

"I was sure that you were my assignment, when you came into the armory on the Ilian border. I was very curious, just like the Marquess, why you, a young man like yourself, would end up with criminals and brigands such as those in the Taliver. Surely there must have been a way to avoid joining them."

I was quiet and to myself while she was speaking. I couldn't quite comprehend that I was consider a threat by a Marquess. Not only that, but the Marquess of Ostia! I guess Lisa broke a few laws put forth by her espionage teacher right about now. One, interacting with her assignment, namely me. Two, disclosing details of her mission, that she was here to spy on my movement, behaviour, and activities.

I looked down, and pulled my knees closer to my chest, with my lance across my legs. I felt so ashamed. Here I was, in the wilderness, attacking a girl, demanding information, like some bandit razing a villager's home demanding valuables. The dark realization finally came to me. Other than myself, I was fooling no one. I was, a bandit.

"Want some coffee?" Looking up, I saw a hand outstretched with a cup of steaming liquid in my direction. I stayed silent, only to get another look of concern from her.

"After what I just did to you, the accusations, the argument, the fight, everything? You still going to give me some courtesy? I don't deserve, that Lisa. I don't deserve anything," I said, with the last sentence under my breath.

"I won't forgive you right away, but I will forgive you. Besides, its cold, you'll need your strength to make an escape during the next battle." I looked at her like she had two heads.

"Don't look at me like that," shereplied in between takingsome of her ownsips. "You and I both know, this is not the life for someone like you. I'm sure you can still remember what I said to you. I still believe that St. Elimine has a path greater than what you have witnessed and lived so far."

"What about your path?" I asked.

Seems I caught her off gaurd ... again. I have a strange knack for doing that,I think. Maybe, that was just with her, but I wasn't sure.

"My path?"

I nodded. "Yeah, your path. Your destiny. Don't you ever wonder sometimes, that maybe this isn't the life for you? Or do you really like the danger, and intrigue that is with the life of espionage?"

"Hmm, it seems that I do, but I must always keep my gaurd up, like you should."

"Oh really?"

"Really," she said playfully, as she outstretched one or her sleekhands, revealing a money bag. Looking to my waist,what little money I had, was not there anymore. She might not be the best fighter, but she was quick with her hands, that I had to give her credit for.

"Care to toss it back?"

"Sure."

That was too easy. Of course, when I caught it, it was also _lighter_ than it should have been. Grinning, I pocketed what money I had left.

"Don't want your change back?"

"Keep it as compensation for my behaviour towards you earlier. Besides, we need to drink up. We only got an hour before nightfall, and we need to get pass the mountain trail.

"Not yet. I need to discuss something with you. During the day, I heard some of the new men, and the way they were talking.Theyare going to attack a tribe of Saceans, only two days away. During this battle Paul, you must take that opportunity during the confusion of battle, to dissappear. To leave. Just get away."

"What about you? Don't tell me your staying with them? That'll be suicide."

Looking at me with a wry smile, she replied. "I knew you were not a bandit at heart. Or you wouldn't be concerned for my well-being."

Laughing, I gave my reply. "Well, let's just say, I don't want to see a young woman get killed. So, how **do** you intend to avoid the rape of all 20 members inour newgroup, and not getbrutally killed in the process?"

She smiled at me again. "Trade secrets, my friend."

* * *

Clouds were starting to form on the mountain top area, overlooking the small clearing. The wind started to howl among the peaks, with the occasional snow drift blowing through at the higher elevations. But the snow wasn't the only thing that the wind was blowing. Because there was a blue Sacean robe also being blown about, along with the long black hair. Though the one wearing it did not care for the wind or coldness, especially with a soul as cold and devoid as the one that this man had. He was only concerned with the fighting style and talent of the one using the lance, so far down below. 

'Training from the West ... Hmm. Given time ... and he should be ... worthy.'

With that, the swordsman with the long hair waving in the wind left his snow top perch, searching for worthy warriors once again.

* * *

(A/N: R&R. Constructive critism welcomed. Flames will be disregarded.) 

-Tactician from the NorthEast


	8. Apocalypse Now

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just own this version of the plot and original characters.

(A/N: This chapter is the reason for my story being rated mature in the first place. There is violence, blood, gore, and possible **disturbing scenes** to **the younger readers.** **You have been warned!**)

(A/N: I apologize again, as this was a very, **very**, long time since I last updated. Thank you to all who had read and reviewed the last chapter.)

**Chapter Rating: M**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Apocalypse Now_

* * *

There was no need to poison anything or anyone. Absolutely no need! Yet what did they do? They go and pass as simple travellers, refreshing their water supply, while dropping poisonous leaves into the water.

I was angry, once I heard about what Batta and Groznyi intended to do, regarding their plans for the pre-attack. At the moment though, I still valued my life more than anything else, so I stayed relatively quiet in the tent that morning. They still heard my objections, but Groznyi just didn't care.

That said, the idea to poison the Lorca Tribe was none of my doing. Then again, nor was the attack, but I had at least appeared to be a bandit, and agree with this, genocidal idiocy. Though that would be for only another three to four hours.

Lisa, she was already gone. Disappeared was more like it. She left without so much as a goodbye. Probably for the best though, as she got the hell out of here. Showing emotion to a girl in front of a bunch like these assholes, is like asking to be gutted like a fish, literally.

I just hoped I would live through this skirmish, to maybe see her again on more favourable terms.

In all reality, I would physically live through the ordeal. However, I would be badly injured, with my soul, the very essence of any living being, that which makes us human, would be destroyed. As well as my conscience, the instinctive thing that tells you to be alert or guarded about something, would be broken. Broken so bad that the self tortures it would make me endure, would be the hell appropriately intended for someone of my disgrace and failure as a person.

* * *

The bandit clan known as the Taliver, moved along in staggered formation, toward a patch of heavy brush mixed with some trees. Good cover, if this was a military operation. But this had all the makings of a massacre.

The plan was to want until it was almost dark, before anyone would attack. The men would emerge from the trees when the visibility would be the lowest, hoping to catch the tribesmen and . . . women, off guard. Then Batta would charge with his crowd of men, to truly prove that they would be truly brutal enough to be the Taliver. Groznyi, would hang back and judge how they do, or so was the general idea.

Myself, I was going to be in the thick of things, for once, on the front lines. Battle experience and a raise in pay was always something I wanted, but now, it was just a secondary requirement. But giving the appearance to everyone else that money was what I wanted, Batta and his gang believed me.

Rising in the grass, I tried to come to terms with what I was about to do. This skirmish would be a distraction in all reality, but it would come at a massive cost. Possibly a whole tribe was going to die, just at my expense. I shook my head. It made me sick by just thinking about it, and I knew that the sickness would be a prelude to the more powerful feelings of despair and guilt later on.

But maybe, just maybe, I could take out isolated bandits looking for privacy when they were pillaging, stealing or raping. Then it shouldn't be so bad. I raised an eyebrow. There was going to be nothing good to come out of this night.

* * *

The young girl was gathering berries from a patch of bushes close to her home. She was told the berries would be good to help neutralize the liquids in her parents' stomachs. The long green-haired maiden was doing this chore hurriedly, as she was worried mostly about her father. He had grown sick very rapidly, strangely so. The girl's mother had made fun of her own husband, until she felt ill as well, only a few minutes afterwards.

But it wasn't just her parents. Almost all the tribe had gotten sick, and only in a matter of a few hours. Fortunately, Lyndis had her own canteen of water, that she had gotten in the morning earlier in the day, so she was spared the illness.

But now, it was her turn to take care of her parents. The pot was just about full, when the girl looked back toward her horse. It had wandered close to the river, drinking the cool liquid with each lick of its tongue, when suddenly, it stopped and fainted immediately. Lyn quickly rushed over, while grabbing some of the berries she just picked, squeezing them, letting the juice flow down into the horse's mouth. A few tense moments later, the horse regained its composure, and stood back up.

The girl then stood up besides her mare, gently rubbing its nose, and giving the animal some more food to munch on. Then walking over to her basket, Lyndis put the container onto the horse, strapping it down. Climbing on top of her saddle, the young woman readied her reigns, turning her horse toward the direction of her tribe's encampment. As she trotted back to the camp, the rider became lost in thought. There had to be something very potent and powerful in the water to knock out a horse. It couldn't be anything natural, could it? How could good-looking, odourless water be so bad? These questions lingered on in Lyn's head, as she returned to her tribe, later that evening. She had to hurry though, as the looks of the weather were foreboding gloom for the rest of the night.

_

* * *

Dusk, two hours later:_

It was getting dark finally, as the bandits were getting restless. I was becoming more and more besides myself, listening to the brutes and rogue mercenaries rumbling on about how there were going to kill their victims. Some said they were going to slice or chop their arms off first, or their legs, and watch the grass turn crimson. Some said they would sneak up on the men and decapitate the nomadic mongrels where they stood, as the family members watched on in horror. Of course this would give the attacking murderers a chance to pillage the home.

As a result, two things would occur. First, the offender would take sick pleasure with the now panicky widow, and any offspring. When someone suggested taking the Sacean kids out in the bushes instead of the women, I nearly vomited. Somehow I stopped the bile which formed inside of me from rising. Weakness in front of these brutes was not a good idea. Second, all things considered valuable by the nomads would be seen mostly as junk, while the odd trinket would be stolen, the rest trashed with the rest of the dwelling, then razed to the ground.

What a crazy path I put myself in life on. St. Elimine, you better have a damned good reason for doing this to me!

* * *

The kid seemed preoccupied with something, but it didn't really matter. If he didn't get killed in this battle, the brute would make damn sure that the young man became part of the landscape. The Taliver was no place where it babysat silly little kids wanting to play war. Besides, a tactician was seen as a leader. Batta was the only leader here. HIM! No one else was as muscular, as strong, or as bloodstained or fierce in battle.

That Groznyi guy looked like he lost more marbles than he is letting on. So much the better. It would be only a short matter of time before the Taliver had a true leader, and Batta wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

It was almost time, so I readied my weapons. Some of the men saw me doing this, and began readying their's as well. But then the entire group was acting like kids, chatting excitedly among themselves, starting to stand up and get giddy. In a hushed state, I spoke one last order to the Taliver.

"Keep the noise as low as you can, until you see their tents, or are discovered. Let's go!"

Events were now in motion, which no one could stop. Not that fate would let them, even if someone tried.

* * *

"The berries are almost done Mother." The mush in the bowl confirmed what the young woman said.

"Thank you, dear daughter." Resting on her cot, Madelyn was sitting up, with her embroidered blue dress, draped over her legs, and her normal second piece of her clothes, her blue gold-trimmed top, was off to the side. Only the white inside the shirt was now seen, but it allowed her balmy and sweaty skin some relief of the heat that the woman felt, who was resting her head, that which was laying on several pillows. As for Madelyn's husband, he would have been alongside her, only he was outside the Ger getting some fresh air. Hassar's face was incredibly white, as it looked like he would have passed out, if he didn't get fresh air quick enough.

"Something seems strange about this sickness overcoming the tribe, mother. It has engulfed the entire group almost. I think it must be caused by the river, or something that fell into the river."

"Hmm maybe, but the water was fine earlier today, and this morning. Let us hope and pray that we have somehow not offended Mother Earth or Father Sky, and that-." Madelyn was interrupted by shouting and clanging coming from outside. Her daughter was startled as well, but grew increasingly concerned as the noise became louder as the seconds went by. Then both of their fears were realized, as the sounds of battle were now heard, as well as screams and cries for help.

"Oh no, we are under attack! Lyndis, you have to get out of here!"

"Mother, your coming with me! Father too, right mother? Mother?"

With tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall after a heavy rainfall, Madelyn somehow managed to gather enough strength to rise, and hug her daughter one last, long time, before trying to rush Lyndis out the small back opening of the tent home. She found Lyn's horse, who was jittery from all the noise. The screams were increasing, and that meant the attackers were getting closer. Madelyn was trying to hurry because of this, but not knowing where her husband was, she was becoming frantic. Being weak from the sickness did not help either. She could see tears falling down the face of her daughter.

"There, there, my beautiful daughter. We will meet again." Lyndis could not get any words out, she only cried harder in her mother's arms, before climbing up into the saddle of her horse.

"Hurry, my child! Go before they find you. You must make an escape! Go. The Lorca tribe must live on!"

_

* * *

Five minutes earlier, just outside the Ger:_

Hassar was as white as a ghost. He was currently looking into a bucket of water, with his reflection staring back at him. He had already submerged his head in for a second, and pulled it back out. It was refreshing, but he was still sick. Though the coldness of the water helped to push aside his nauseated head, and churning stomach.

Madelyn's cooking was very good most of the time, and nothing seemed different with the stew this time. Maybe, it were the herbs, and they just didn't agree with him. But everyone else in the camp had different food in their separate tents. Why was just about everyone feeling sick tonight?

"Oh boy . . . " The Chief of the Lorca got up as fast as he could, off of his knees and jumped into the bushes, emptying his guts upon the Sacean Highlands. A minute afterwards, after wiping his face with his shirt sleeve, the sick feelings seemed to pass on again, at least for now.

Just in time too. There seemed to be a commotion coming from the southwestern side of the encampment. Someone was pointing to the rough area, with the taller grass, which appeared to be moving more than it should have been. There was a draft of wind coming from the northern plains, but this looked too suspicious. Going back to just outside his own tent, Hassar opened a chest that housed several things, but contained also that which he wanted most, his iron sword. Standing up, he strapped the weapon around his waist. 'Just in case it's-.'

"BANDITS!"

So the Chief's senses were not deceiving him, they really were in trouble! "To arms, to arms! We're being attacked!" Hassar knew however, that his fellow Saceans would not be able to defend themselves, if at all. Many of them, almost the entire tribe was still very sick, and in worse shape than he and Madelyn have been, by being unable to move at all. The few who were able to move, and maybe even pick up weapons was in the skirmish now, but bandits continued to pour from the darkened trees.

The Lorca was in serious trouble, and Hassar knew it. He just hoped his family was able to escape, before the chaos also enveloped them.

_

* * *

Back to Present:_

"Mother, look out behind you!"

Madelyn turned and back-peddled just in time, to miss an arrow that just flew in front of her. At this angle, the arrow would have hit her torso through the side, possibly passing in through her heart, maybe even her lungs or stomach. Instead, it hit the ground out in the darkness.

"Just get yourself up onto the horse, while I'll make a distraction!"

"Mother, No! Come with me!"

* * *

The archer picked off two escaping nomads already and was readying his weapon again when he spotted a bitch and her daughter by the look of it, who were trying to leave the carnage.

'Trying to escape, huh? My arrows will change that.' The archer missed with his first shot, but he didn't care, as it was like shooting fish in a barrel.

"This is too easy," he said as the bandit once again notched another arrow from his quiver, aiming for the women again.

"Then let me make it more of a challenge for you."

The bandit turned his head at the sound of the voice, but for his troubles, received a lance tip slashing first through his face, then slitting his throat. With a kick to the groin, and a blade to the stomach a couple seconds later, the brutal thinking bandit, was killed brutally himself.

* * *

The robed man looked up from his victim, to see two, very frightened, watery eyed, Sacean women.

"Go."

The two females just flinched, while the lance bandit saviour, turned and began to start moving to another source of screaming, when one of his arms was touched from behind. Quickly turning back around, the taller and older of the two women was there, standing with a small smile, and tears in her eyes.

"Thank you."

He stared at her hard, but lightened a little once he realized what she said.

"Don't thank me, just leave." With that, the lance-fighter ran off to another bunch of clanging and blood spilling.

"He saved us, yet he is one of them. Why did he do that? It doesn't make any sense!" Screamed the girl.

"It doesn't have to make sense Lyndis. Just be glad to have fortune smile upon us. Now go! I'll find your father. Then we will find you." Not wanting any have Lyn stay at the scene any longer, Madelyn slapped the horse's hind quarter.

With a mighty neigh, the horse reared up and started galloping furiously to the open area of the camp, in an easterly direction of Sacae.

The last that Madelyn saw of her daughter was looking at Lyndis' tear-streaming face, looking back at her mother. Turning around carefully enough on her weakened legs, she started her search for her husband.

Weak from the crying and sadness? Possible. Or weak from knowing the fact that Lyndis would never see her parents or most of the tribe ever again? Madelyn already knew, that whoever had not escaped by now, were as good as dead now anyway. Even the one bandit that helped her earlier.

As the Caelin-borne woman rounded her tent, she could clearly see some actual combatants now. Shockingly though, there was hardly any of her tribe! Nothing but a circle of bandits, surrounding what looked like to be two people in the middle of a small clearing, fighting for their very lives.

One actually looked to be the one previously that helped her and Lyndis just a few moments before. His hood was pulled over the face, so she couldn't make out all of his features. His companion was to his back, swinging a sword back and forth at the axes falling down among them. That man reminded her of someone, but from at the moment from the attackers and defenders, she wasn't sure who it could be. Not until she had a brief second, with the flickering light from several of the burning homes, did Madelyn recognize the second, shorter man.

It was her husband, Hussar.

Of course as fate again would have it, an archer caught glimpse of the woman hiding near the tent, and shot off an arrow. Madelyn turned as she heard something whistling through the air. Next thing that had happened, Madelyn was screaming.

_

* * *

Five Minutes Earlier:_

'The nomad had said '_Thank You._' Of all things, a Thank you. Thank you for what? Oh, thank you for joining the Taliver? Thank you for being the driving force in killing countless innocents, burning homes, stealing money and other valuables. Thank you for sacrificing our lives for your escape! _Thank You!_' If she only knew of the horrors, he had already committed, the murders he'd seen, . . . and the crimes he made tonight.

Not so distant sounds of battle and a cry of pain broke me out of my self loathing. Jogging in between raging infernos that were once beautiful homes for sure, I stopped behind some debris to see a two on one fight. Other bandits were sure to be inbound after hearing the cry of pain too, so it wouldn't be a fair fight for long.

The nomad, who had a brown vest over what looked to be a blue shirt, accompanied with dark-blue pants which appeared to have been streaked with blood splatter. With his sandals, his bare feet were not so bare with specks of red on them. I couldn't tell if that blood was his own, but still being able to stand made me believe it was someone else's instead.

It seemed to be coming from the bandit nearby, with one of the axeman's arm bleeding from a deep slash. He was cradling a hand axe in his uninjured hand. Then there was the other bandit who was wielding a regular iron axe, though he seemed to be fast enough on his feet to swing his weapon at his target, who was the sword wielding Sacean.

From my viewpoint though, the larger of the three men, the nomad was holding his own. That was when I was first noticed.

"Hey kid! Help us take down this nomadic bastard!"

Standing up from behind the toppled tent, turned debris, I walked into the area with my lance to my back at the moment, and both hands on my sword.

"Parry him with your weapon sonny, and we will chop him down to size, he he he!"

The nomad finally looked into my direction, but all he saw was a cloaked man making a bee line right for the bandit with the axe. My intent was to even the odds, and that was what I was going to do. I charged with everything I had, and threw the sword at the one with the large axe, while I started battling the hand-axe bandit. The nomad caught his breath for a moment, and went to finish the large axe handler.

A crack across the head and a couple kicks later, the bandit with the injured arm fell down with me towering over him. His face showed of terror.

"What are . . . ya doing . . . kid? Y-You . . . are one . . . of . . . us! A bandit!"

"_Not Anymore!"_

With that exclamation, I plunged my lance into the stomach of the brutish man, while taking out some frustrations at the same time for calling me a damn bandit. As a result, I pulled my lance through his innards with such force, that when I pulled my weapon back out of the gore, the mess on the ground had all of his ribs broken, a gorge in his liver, one of his lungs, trailing all the way to the heart. The bandit was literally ripped and torn open.

Spinning around with the bloody lance in hand, I almost hit the one I just helped.

"Easy there son. Thanks for the help. Here is your sword."

If the guy could see my face under my hood, he would have seen my face full of anger, rage and motive to kill. Thankfully, my hood covered most of my features. But when he said his comment, the anger disappeared momentarily, and I became surprised once more. He said '_thanks_,' and that was the second time I heard that said to me tonight.

Shaking my head at him, I gave him my reply. "I don't know why you nomads keep thanking me."

Now there was surprise on his face. "You have helped part of my tribe already? Who? Can you describe them?"

The older man was becoming somewhat frantic, so in trying to calm _him_ down, I answered his question.

"Ah, okay, yeah, unfortunately I could only save two women. One had dark brown hair, with a gold-embroidered blue dress, the other was a lot younger, but with a lot of the same features. Probably mother and daughter. The younger of the two was getting on a horse, when I took out an archer who had taken aim at them."

The Sacean was now in tears. "The young woman on the horse, did she escape?"

"I believe so. There were a horse and rider riding hard to the open part of the camp, moving east."

"Then there is a chance after all." He said this more to himself, when he looked down to the ground. He spoke again after a few seconds. "Tell me young man, where did the other woman go?"

"Wherever she is, she won't last long once we are done with her. Tell me brat, when did you decide to turn traitor on us?"

Oh Damn.

The situation had just turned from bad to worse in a heartbeat for me and my new comrade. During the nomad's question period, Batta and about fifteen other bandits had managed to surround us, ever so quietly. The Sacean handed me my sword, but I took the weapon and threw it down on the ground.

A stupid move, but anger took over.

"What are you doing? A sword is better against the axe."

"I know some weapons training but besides, I prefer the lance. To answer your question Batta, unlike you and the rest of these curs, I have a conscience."

"Get a load of this guy, boys! He has a voice inside his head, telling him what to do. Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA!" The bandits were having a good laugh, while the man next to me took hold of my shoulder.

"May Father Sky and Mother Earth look over you, my friend. May I know where you are from, and your name, before we combat our foes? I am Hassar, Chief of the Lorca tribe."

"I'm, . . . . 'What do I tell him? If I say that I am a tactician, he will know right away who I really am.' Lying to the Sacean was not something I wanted to do, but then this raid was also something I didn't want to do either.

"My name is Paul. I am of Ilia and I come from the Northeast."

"Ah, a friend from the snow country. Now let us show these monstrosities from Bern the fighting spirit of a fierce Sacean and a strong Ilian."

Batta was no longer amused, but getting annoyed rather quickly. "The only thing strong to come out of Ilia is their rum. And there was never anything good to come out of the Sacean Grasslands."

"If you're so sure," I teased, "then why don't you try and prove it."

"Attack!"

* * *

'He was planning to take them on! You're a foolish boy, but may the God's be with you.'

The green-haired man was spying on the scene before he made his move. 'As for me, I've had enough of these nomads, this new Taliver, everything from the North. This new group is not for me,' thought the Lycian born bandit.

'All my friends that I knew are dead and gone. Time for me to finally leave.' Jogging back from the from the designated starting position for everyone before the attack, the brute trotted quietly back to the starting camp, taking what he liked, stealing as much gold as he could carry, and sheathing his steel axe. Taking a map and canteen from the kid's main satchel, he chose south as his destination.

With these items, Groznyi went to the nearby river. With the inferno raging in the distance, he looked around once, then doused his arm where his '**T**,' his mark of the Taliver, into the river. After a few minutes of rubbing making his skin red in the process, all of the tar that was on his arm had diluted into the water. After being satisfied enough that he was no longer a member of the Taliver, Groznyi left the scene of the carnage and proceeded southwest, to Lycia.

This brute was an opportunist. He would make his own way again, and Lycia would be the place where he would do it.

* * *

We were surrounded, plain and simple. We were outnumbered and outclassed as far as weapons were concerned. I didn't know what condition the Chief's weapon was in, but mine was on the brink of splintering, and breaking into several pieces.

I guess the fortunate part from all that wear and tear, were the stabbed, punctured, and cut up bodies laying at and around our feet. Of course, there was still a terrible supply of bandits, hell, it even looked like there were more now, than when Batta first announced the attack.

Batta himself never actually attacked though. The cowardly bastard always kept standing in the back, barking out orders.

"What the hell is wrong with you blokes! They are just two men!"

"There tough Boss! They take our best attacks and just shrug us off!"

"Tough? Bah! We are the Taliver! No one is tougher than us!"

* * *

"How you doing over there Chief?"

"Fine at the moment, be we can't keep this up."

"I have an idea, but it's risky. But then again, no plan is worse than this one I guess."

"I'm listening my friend." Rolling my eyes, as I was thinking, 'if this guy really knew, . . . '

"All right, which way are those trees? We should be able to find cover, maybe even escape the bandits all together."

"A fine idea. The trees are just over there,' indicating with a nod of his head, 'to the north. But when do we move?"

"Batta expects us to keep defending when his men attack. During their next attack, we do a charge of our own, when they are at their weakest. They won't be expecting that type of tactic. We just need one moment when they are least expecting it, then we -."

"AAAHHHHH!"

Everyone in the area turned their heads at the high-pitched scream.

"Hassar, NOW!"

* * *

Confusion reigned supreme in the small area where the bandits had congregated. The scream that everyone heard brought the bandit's attention away from the main threat. Not expecting an attack of any sort, two bandits were killed, three severely injured, and even several men actually retreating about 20 to 50 feet in any direction they could find.

* * *

I ran toward the North, and immediately became lost because of the raging fires. Not only that, myself and the Sacean had become separated after we broke through the Taliver lines.

My weapon was in terrible shape. There was a split right from the bottom to the top. One more use was all that I was going to get from it.

I could now see the treetops to the North, they were close I could tell, as there was a wind blowing now which helped part the smoke.

Suddenly there was a noise to the Southeast. Then a sharp pain in my leg. Looking down, there was an arrow sticking out of the upper leg, just above the knee.

I bolted. Well, as well as one could with an arrow in the leg. There was some more whistling from behind, as I wobbled around the debris, and limping pain. Falling down, I managed to lie low, while breaking part of the arrow off. Pain was evident, but the need and will to survive was amazingly greater.

"I saw him go down over here."

"Good, that way, we don't have hard to toss him to the rest of the bodies."

'What? More bodies?' I had to get out of there. Ripping a part of my inside shirt, I managed to tie off the blood, and make a tourniquet. Blood was seeping out quick.

Moving ever so quickly, but quietly, I made my way to a low rise, that was just to the right of the trees. Too bad I was downwind, because there was an awful stench of burnt flesh and smells of smoldering homes coming out of the encampment.

The rise eventually gave way to another patch of tall grass, where once you entered, you couldn't see two feet in front or behind you. That grass was both a blessing and a curse, as it could hide my movements, but it could also be an ambush just waiting to pounce upon anyone unsuspecting.

There wasn't much time, so I took the chance and entered the small jungle. It was quiet, besides the random crackling of the nearby fires, with maybe the odd cricket.

It was about 15 - 20 feet in, when I stopped abruptly. The throbbing pain in my leg seemed to disappear, to give way to a very severe case of nausea, coupled with disgust, fear, guilt, and rushing feelings of despair. Nothing else in the world had I ever experienced like this, now should anyone have to.

Bodies. Old, young, kids, mothers, fathers. In pieces, blooded, hacked, slashed, legs bent forward, and faces beaten in. It was a surrealistic nightmare come to life.

After all this time, the bile that had formed months before, finally made its appearance. I puked my guts up, with tears falling down my face. Not to do so, just wasn't human. Those who did this, had to have been born from the depths of hell.

"Ahh!" My body was jolted again by another slash of pain. This time the arm. At that moment, I lost my lance, which fell and splintered among the corpses. I could have sworn the dead were staring back at me, as I looked about the mass grave.

"So, I see you've found it, the grave I mean. We gathered up most of them, and had some good ol'fashioned, fun."

The voice was filled with evil pleasure, and I recognized who it was almost immediately. "You're . . . you are a . . . sick bas . . . tard, y'know?"

"I might be the bastardly one, but I'm not sick. I'm also not the one that is responsible."

Clutching my arm, I managed to stand amongst the mass, of, . . . people. Looking up to a few feet in front of me, Batta and six or seven bandits were standing behind him. Not one had a shred of sympathy on their faces. They were grinning instead.

Retorting, "Whadd'ya mean, NOT responsible? Are you insane? We're all to blame for this! All of US!" My shouting was now the loudest sound in the area. One thing they were not going to do was stop me from voicing my opinion from something as incredible as this.

Batta just grinned some more, and slightly shook his head. "Sonny, you got to get a hold of yourself. You're not going to be around long enough to feel anything anymore. Boys, get him!"

I don't know how, but three arrows were fired, but only one hit me, and that was just a graze off of the arm. In a half-run, half-limp, I ran as fast as I could, between what remained of the Lorca tribe's homes. Someone was fast approaching from behind with heavy footsteps, until I tripped over something.

"Dammit! I missed." A hand axe hit into a tree.

'A tree? The trees, I was close to the trees! Unfortunately, so were my pursuer's. But what was it that I tripped over . . . ?' Pushing myself up, my insides almost came up again.

"Oh no . . . "

It was another body, which was in the frozen motion of reaching for someone. That someone was only inches away. It was the woman with the once blue, gold rimmed dress. Her clothes were ripped and half torn from her body in such a manner, that it was easy to see that she had been violated. An arrow had protruded from the chest, right where the heart was supposed to be, so whether the body was abused before or after death, it was hard to tell.

The other body, I knew right away who it was. His brown vest was missing, but his blue shirt was still there, though barely. That piece of clothing was shred to pieces, just like portions of his back. Cut and slashed by the look of it. What a horrible way to die, trying to reach a loved one who was probably already dead, while on the last of his life in the first place.

Hassar still had his sword in his hand, gripped tightly. Steps being made in the grass were audible, and they were close, so my mind went into panic mode. Lunging for the sword, I tried to ply the Sacean's fingers off his grip, but the stiffness coming from a body that had recently died, had begun setting in. More steps were heard, so I forgot my plan to take the sword, got up, and limped into the forest.

"Ooof." A new sharp pain in my back, left shoulder area. It made me fall and slide down an embankment, in the middle of the small glade, making me wonder if this was truly to be my end.

It had begun to rain heavily. Hopefully with the bushes that I slid into, and the rain that was now pouring, that I could die in peace. Dying would be heaven for the hell that I helped create.

The rain was just a prelude however. It was as if the heavens finally took notice of what happened, as an orchestrated symphony full of booming thunder all around, and crackling lightning through the sky which in turn were hitting the treetops above. Because of this drastic change of weather, the bandits chasing down the young tactician suddenly changed their minds about any further pursuit.

"There is no way I'm going in there now," one guy cried out.

"Let's get back to Batta, and say, we killed him. The kid is as good as dead anyway." With that, the two bandits ran back to their leader, only because they were fearing the lightning above them, would strike them dead.

* * *

I didn't hear anymore pacing around, so I figured that my hunters finally gave up on trying to find me. That didn't mean I moved though. It was a situation where I felt very content to just lie there in the shallow muddy water. But the pain in my left shoulder wasn't going to let me off so easily.

Looking at the arrow, while trying to move was the dumbest thing I could have done at that moment in time. With my hand in the mud, there was virtually no grip, so in turn, the hand slipped, dousing me completely in the cold water. That single, solitary act of stupidity woke me up. Coming back out of the water, it was then I made a conscience effort to get out of the ditch, and dress my wounds.

Carefully climbing up into the forest floor, I went near a huge tree trunk that looked to have been falling over because of old age. The weather hadn't changed. It was still a downpour, still thundering, still flashing and crackling lightning.

Ever so slowly, I was readying myself to try and remove the arrow up top in the shoulder, when I noticed some blood dried onto my right arm. 'Oh damn it.'

Now the one thing that _was_ fortunate in this situation was the small bag I kept at my waist. The problem was, it was my emergency ration pack. It did not contain anything of substantial quantities.

"Let's see, half a vulnerary, one bandage wrapping, and an apple. Wow." Sighing, I delicately took off my cloak and hung it, so it made a small shelter with the roots of the toppled tree trunk. It didn't stop all the rain, but it did the job for what I did next.

"Ouch, ouch, OUCH!"

Two arrows later, including tips and stems, even some blood, were now out. Taking my vulnerary, I poured half onto my shoulder wound, the rest on my leg. Next, ripping my small white bandage, I took a piece and wrapped what I could of the tear in my back shoulder. Working quickly, I used the other bandage and cleaned up the upper leg injury the best I could under the circumstances. Taking a closer look at my arm, the blood was dried already, and the cut was beginning to heal.

Finally taking what shelter I could under the tree and roof of my torn piece of clothing, I rested my battered body, while watching the area fall into complete darkness. It was finally dark enough where I could at least close my eyes and try to get some sleep. Hoping against hope, that the torment of the mind would wait until morning.

* * *

(A/N: I'm sure some of you are wondering about that part in Groznyi's section about his mark of the Taliver on his arm. In a previous chapter, I wrote that when my main character first saw it, the mark only looked to be painted on. Hopefully that clears up this part.)

(Any other questions, comments, put them in your review please. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames will be disregarded.)

-Tactician from the NorthEast.


	9. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does. I just own this version of the plot and original characters.

(A/N: Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to all those that reviewed throughout my story. This is my epilogue for this story here, but I'll let you readers know something after you read the chapter.)

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

_Epilogue

* * *

_

_Six Months Later, Castle Ostia:_

There was a knock at the door from the soldier who was standing guard outside.

"Sire. There is a messenger here to see you."

"Very well. Send them in."

The fortress known as Castle Ostia, with its stone battlements, and well-trained soldiers was a sight to behold with all its might and splendour. But when that was compared to its new leader, it was second to who wore the armor in this private study. Not one of his busiest moments, the Marquess of Ostia liked his privacy as much as anyone else. It was a room that he could actually call his own.

"Lord Uther. Greetings."

The marquess looked up from writing his documents and cracked a small smile out of his usually stone-clad face. It was dark in the room, but from the candle light that was available, he could see clearly who it was. Shifting in his chair, he beckoned the messenger to come in further, while shutting the door behind them.

"Here is my report."

Giving the Marquess the piece of parchment, the servant began to leave again, before the person stopped as she heard Lord Uther begin speaking.

"There are unconfirmed reports that the Taliver is under new leadership, with less and less co-ordinated attacks since the destruction of the unfortunate Lorcan's. Seems that your last assignment has been killed in the attack."

"Yes, it seems so."

Sighing, Lord Uther continued.

"Getting attached to him was not recommended. But since you did, you'll have to live with those feelings for the rest of your life. So take a couple days rest for yourself before your next assignment. I invite you to."

"Thank you, m'lord. May I leave now Sire?"

"You may."

The young lady walked back into the darkness of the hallway, closing the door behind her, leaving the Marquess to his privacy once again. Glancing over the report he was given, Uther thought that he might have seen a trickle of a tear escape from an eye from the young informant in the dim candle light. It would be one of the rarest moments that he had seen _any_ emotion from Leila since her employment within the Lycian League.

The Marquess of Ostia hoped that one of his two best informants on all of Elibe would get past this small lost without too much difficulty.

* * *

(END)

(A/N: Thanks for helping to make me feel welcome here at FanFiction dot net in the Fire Emblem section, as it was good to get to know you from seeing your reviews. Those reviews helped me along, and I am grateful to have received those comments. A most sincere thank you to everyone.)

(A/N: I also hope to see you around for the sequel, that's right, _sequel_, that I'm working on. A note though, I have no idea when the next story will be posted.)

Until then,

-Tactician from the NorthEast.


End file.
